<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le roi qui fut et qui sera by Perfusion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120541">Le roi qui fut et qui sera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfusion/pseuds/Perfusion'>Perfusion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Child Neglect, Fluff, Freedom, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Reincarnation, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfusion/pseuds/Perfusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monkey D Luffy, le Roi qui fut et qui sera n'a que faire des lois.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ou comment le voyage dans le temps, c'est fort peu pratique, pour tous ceux impliqués dans la manœuvre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy, Franky/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056980">of pop greens and tangerines.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/arurun/pseuds/%E3%82%B3%E3%82%B3%E3%83%80%20-%20coco">ココダ - coco (arurun)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	Les lois des hommes ne s'appliquent peut-être plus à toi Monkey D. Luffy, mais tu ne peux pas soumettre celles des dieux. </p>
<p>L'homme se tint droit. Entre ses mains, peu de chose sinon un chapeau de paille de circonstance. Cette zone du monde était vide et le roi qui fut et qui sera avait jailli dans celle-ci, accompagnait par les mots des morts et la grâce des dieux. Pluton avait offert une bénédiction tout comme Poséidon et Uranus et ainsi s'étaient inclinaient devant le petit roi. Monkey D Luffy avait un jour été béni par les dieux. Et comment celui-ci les remerciait-il ? En leur demandant de s'incliner. Pluton n'aurait supporter un tel outrage de nul autre que de l'enfant chéri et béni de la destinée. Sur les mers mortelles, là où le monde n'a même pas encore acquis la conscience des dieux, les deux rois se sont tenus et ont soumis. Le premier fut le fondateur, il fut grand et de son ombre, les hommes eurent peur. Le second, le petit roi, sera à jamais connu parmi les choses comme le roi qui sera et qui fut. </p>
<p>Le petit roi n'eut que sa taille de petit mais à présent, Monkey D Luffy il était plus grand que le monde avec son soleil et ses ombres. Il le tenait dans ses mains couturées de cicatrices, il tenait son chapeau, dans ses mains qui ne tiennent que peu de chose, un chapeau de paille ou pelle mêle sont mélanger des petites choses, une boucle d'oreille, un morceau de verre cassé, le tissu violet d'un mouchoir, une écaille, ce genre de chose. </p>
<p>Le petit roi fixa son regard sur la chose qui lui déniait ses droits. L’entité savait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien et qu'elle s'inclinerait mais même le premier roi n'en avait pas demandé tant. Le premier roi avait prié en fait, il avait demandé, Gol D Roger, avait supplié pour que soit protégé ceux qui porteront son souvenir. Le premier roi ne connaissait pas son pouvoir et reconnaissait celui de ce monde. Le roi qui fut et qui sera, lui, ne connaissait pas son pouvoir, ne reconnaissait pas celui de l'entité, de ce monde, des dieux, et surtout ne demandait pas. Il exigeait. </p>
<p>Et il aura reconnaissance. Ces yeux le savaient, son cœur le savait, tout ce qui en lui était capable de comprendre la complexité de ce monde, savaient que rien ne l'arrêterait, il était l'élu des dieux, le roi qui fut et qui sera et il ne souffrirait pas que lui soit déniait cela. Et surtout et plus que tout, lui-même, possédait une force qui avait un jour attirait les dieux sur son berceau, qui les avait poussés à le bénir pour voir le roi en devenir faire plier le monde sous sa volonté pour le voir briser et modelait les mers des mortels selon ses propres dessin. Il n'y avait qu'une seule issue.</p>
<p>L'entité s'inclina devant le petit roi, le roi qui fut et qui sera et se plia à son souhait, le monde, l'espace, le temps se plièrent à sa volonté et le petit roi sourit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapitre 1 - Rencontre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsque Monkey D Dragon tint pour la première fois son enfant, un petit garçon en bonne santé et aux yeux clos, dans ses bras il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais et ne désirerait jamais celui-ci à ses côtés. Luffy était petit, bruyant et la Révolution était bien des choses et ceux à de nombreux égards, mais pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une Nurserie. <br/>Il appela son père, ignora le souvenir douloureux de la solitude, lui confia son enfant et ferma son esprit à la pensée même de Monkey D Luffy les cinq années qui suivirent. </p>
<p>/////\\\\\</p>
<p>Luffy fut un enfant hyper actif, agité et insatiable, il ne cessait jamais d'être et d'exister bruyamment. Il s'extasiait devant le moindre rocher devant la moindre fleur, devant la moindre chose, sans les comprendre, son hyperactivité l'empêchant de se concentrait complètement sur quelque chose ne faisait qu'empirait les choses. </p>
<p>Makino l'adorait. Elle était jeune – trop jeune, lui dirent et répétèrent sa tante et son oncle mais elle releva ses manches, mis un tablier et ouvrit le Party Bar tous les jours, le sourire aux lèvres, que ce monde lui permettait. Lorsqu’elle le rencontra, se promenant dans les rues de Foosha, seul et sale, affamé et assoiffé, pleurant pour que son Pépé revienne, elle sentit son cœur se brisait. Il était répugnant de poussière et d'amour se collant sans fin à elle, lui racontant des histoires incroyables dont elle ignorait la provenance. <br/>Il faisait tout un tas de choses étranges comme parler aux chats, chanter des airs de gigue et de pirates qui parlaient de mers salées, de mouchoir et d'os blanchis. Il adorait aller jouer dans le bureau du maire mais pas pour lire, non, pour qu'on lui lise et c’était une différence importante qu’il aimait bien souligner les yeux pleins de lumières et de charbon.</p>
<p>Il dansait sur lui-même, chantait la bonne journée à tout ce qui vivait. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment, c'était un enfant gentil qui finissait toujours son assiette, il achetait avec son argent de poche des morceaux de viande pour les animaux, qu'il aimait ou non, dessinait des arbres en fleurs, des dragons écailleux et des bateaux lion qu'il ne savait jamais comment nommer et l’avait vu en rêve. </p>
<p>Mais parfois lorsqu'il se mettait à pleurer sans raison ou se figer en pleine action lorsque la lune devenait pleine, lorsqu'il fallait utiliser une bougie et la soufflait, lorsque qu'il fallait faire la vaisselle. Lorsque les bulles moussaient et éclataient dans de légers clacs, il tressaillait avec la même force que si on avait tiré au boulet de canon à un centimètre de son oreille. </p>
<p>/////\\\\\</p>
<p>Le jour d’un de ses anniversaires, elle lui avait préparé un gâteau. Le bar avait été fermé et quelques adultes qui se souciait un peu du garçon – Monkey D Garp n’en fit pas parti –, avaient été rassemblé. Le moment avait été joyeux et vibrant et magique jusqu’au moment ou le petit Luffy fut incapable de souffler ses propres bougies. Le petit Luffy pleura et pleura et pleura jusqu’une bonne âme le fasse pour lui et que finalement l’on passe à autre chose.</p>
<p>/////\\\\\</p>
<p>Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie que lorsque l'enfant de cinq ans trouva un pistolet et tenta de défier un adulte peu sympathique avec. L’adulte en question était un trou puant alcoolique et Makino lui servait de bonnes rasades de rhum coupé avec de l’eau tous les jours avec le sourire d’une bonne âme sur les lèvres et ses mains jouant toujours près du fusil chargé caché dans le meuble de séparation. Et lorsque cet irresponsable de première parvint lors d’un moment de distraction de sa parvint à ses fin, il fallait soigner le petit Luffy, ses joues pleines d’eau et d’égratignures. Puis Luffy trouva son pistolet – aux abords de la forêt elle apprit bien plus tard. C’est la seule fois où Monkey D. Garp intervint réellement.</p>
<p>Une autre fois il voulut faire jouer avec lui les quelques rares autres enfants de leur village. Cela se termina en bagarre. Mais lorsque le grand-père lui demanda pourquoi il ne s'était pas défendu alors que Makino ajustait gentiment les bandages, il répondit : </p>
<p>-	Je ne savais pas quoi faire. </p>
<p>Sur le moment, Makino ne dit rien mais plus tard lorsque son grand père était parti peu inquiet du sort de son petit-fils (et peut être un peu déçu et pour ça, Makino douce et gentille Makino ne peut s'empêcher de le haïr) et qu'elle tenait doucement entre ses bras il lui dit </p>
<p>-	Je ne savais pas comment me battre. </p>
<p>La différence était là. Et Makino qui n'aimait pas la guerre et les bagarres, la violence et les armes, compris que du fond du cœur de cet enfant, il savait se battre mais juste pas quelle façon il devait utiliser cette force. Ça l'effraya plus que tout car Luffy était si petit et elle savait secrètement qu'il ne grandirait pas tant que ça et devant l'expression soigneusement de ce petit garçon qui n'avait juste pas décidé comment il allait se battre dans le futur, elle laissa échappait une larme d'inquiétude sans fin, celle d'un parent dont l'enfant grandit trop vite. </p>
<p>/////\\\\\</p>
<p>Luffy grandit donc et la ville ne l'aima pas beaucoup. Bien qu’effectivement, la ville ne l’eût pas aimé davantage la première fois. Elle le trouvait étrange et bizarre dans cet endroit si normal de East Blue. Et comme la première fois, elle l'aima encore moins lorsque les pirates arrivèrent. </p>
<p>/////\\\\\</p>
<p>Les pirates de Shanks le roux, ancien mousse sur le bateau de Gol D Roger, capitaine de son bon droit d’une cinquantaine d’adorables guignols qui tenteraient de lui piquait sa cape à la moindre occasion, découvrirent Foosha et se dirent immédiatement :</p>
<p>-	C'est le bled le plus normal que j'ai jamais vu. </p>
<p>Ils avaient tort cependant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ils se posèrent dans la ville, prirent leur quartier dans le seul bar de celle-ci, Shanks rencontra la barmaid, Ben acheta ses clopes ( et fit également toutes les actions nécessaires à maintenir leur survie à long terme ), Phillipe et Hons organisèrent le nettoyage du navire( c’est faux Ben leur a expliqué point par point ce qu’il fallait faire et ils se retrouvèrent tout de même avec une piscine sur le pont ), Shanks tomba amoureux comme on tombe d'un cheval, comme lui faisait avec tout son cœur et sa fougue, offrant son cœur à cette jeune fille qui n'en voulait pas, Ben géra le ravitaillement tandis que Yassop cherchait des jouets et du papier pour son gamin et sa femme, et Shanks se résigna pour le moment. Jusqu'au prochain port, lui murmura son cœur. </p>
<p>Ils burent, chantèrent dansèrent et au matin du troisième jour, entra Monkey D Luffy, le plus beau de tous les rayons de soleil.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment c'était ? Quelque chose à dire ? Un commentaire à laisser ? <br/>Merci d'avoir lu ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapitre 2 - Comme on aime un fils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Comme on aime son fils</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il était tôt, ils étaient tous pété comme des coins de table, le gamin était jeune et il exhalait l'espoir et la liberté et le bonheur. Il respirait les possibilités, il ne sentait pas encore le sel mais ça ne saurait tarder – c’est ce que murmurait le vent -, il fredonnait le soleil dans son sillage et l'équipage de Shanks Le Roux tomba en amour devant Anchor. </p><p>Makino le reçut dans ses bras avec un beau sourire de celui qui fait apparaitre de jolies rides sur son visage de jeune femme – de celle qui signifient ‘’ je t’aime ‘’, de celui qui ferait fondre le plus horrible et srebutant de tous les pirates. Ce n’est pas celui qu’elle leur a offert lorsqu’ils sont entrés. Non, c’est celui d’une mère et d’une sœur et d’une amie. Elle l’emporta sur le comptoir en relevant un siège, installa le tout petit dessus et celui rit quand elle l’embrassa sur le front. Elle se dépêcha, prépara un petit déjeuner, un vrai pas celui que l’on sert pour un client mais pour un enfant en pleine croissance avec du chocolat chaud, du pain chaud, du jus de pomme, ce genre de chose. Elle le nourrit vérifia son pyjama, attrapa une brosse, des gants et une brosse à dents dans une boite et emporta le gamin à l’arrière de sa boutique. </p><p>De leur côté, les pirates ne bougèrent pas. Pas quand le regard glacial d’une p’tite barmaid les défendit de moufter. Evidement, aucun d’eux ne craignaient vraiment ce minuscule bout de femme mais même les pirates et surtout ceux de la sorte des Pirates de Shanks Le Roux laissent un parent s’occuper de leur enfant au saut du lit sans interférence.</p><p>Quand l’enfant et Makino revinrent, le petit noiraud semblait être parfaitement réveillé et dès que la barmaid eut finis de l’embrasser une dernière fois, il se précipita vers Shanks et commença l’un des interrogatoires post-gueule de bois fait par une voix stridente les plus difficiles qu’il n’est jamais subis – et ce n’était un occurrence si rare vu que Hans avait toujours été le meilleur pour le réveiller ces quatre dernières années ou même que les Marines n’ont jamais eu une voix particulièrement agréable.</p><p>////\\\\</p><p>Luffy les envahi. Il aurait dû le prédire car Luffy est comme la marée, il est inévitable, il attaque vos fondations, vos croyances et les ronge pour que vous lui apparteniez. Monkey D Luffy est comme ça. <br/>Il leur raconta des histoires qu'il ne devrait pas connaître, mit de ridicules masques pour devenir un super héros puis il en faisait porter à toutes les créatures qu’il aimait tous les pirates, Makino et tous ces animaux malfamés et à la rue qui le suivait sans cesse pour des caresses ou un bout de viande. Il dessina des bateaux avec des animaux sauvages qui voguaient dans l'horizon. Il mangeait pratiquement autant que Lucky Roo et Lucky Roo mangeait beaucoup. <br/>(Bien plus tard, plus que Lucky Roo et ça amusa les deux concernés. )</p><p>Ils ne s’en inquiétèrent pas, Luffy était encore tout petit, un tout petit garçon et il avait besoin de ce genre de chose pour être en bonne santé. <br/>C’était l'enfant le plus génial de la terre décidèrent les pirates. Luffy adorait particulièrement les histoires de Yassop à propos de son fils comme s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver de cet enfant inconnu qui pourrait devenir son ami. </p><p>Il le deviendrait évidement car ce genre de personnes ne peuvent être garder à l’écart l’une de l’autre.</p><p>Ce furent les premiers qui le surnommèrent petit roi. Et cette fois encore, avec la même affection dans le fond de leur cœur, Anchor et Petit Roi était les noms que le petit Monkey D Luffy portait et qu’on criait dans son sillage. <br/>Luffy ne pouvait pas venir avec eux et ils le savaient et cette fois Luffy ne voulait pas d’eux non plus. Il voulait voguer par lui-même se dirent-il.  Ce n'était pas exactement vrai parce que Monkey D Luffy n'a jamais conduit un bateau de sa vie même si sa petite première barque tenta de l'emmener le plus loin possible mais elle-même savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'emmener au-delà du typhon. Mais dans les deux cas, Luffy laissa le bateau prendre sa propre barre. <br/>Parce que lorsque le Roi qui Fut et qui Sera se tient sur vos planches pour redressez la tête et vous devenez plus grand. </p><p>Shanks adora Luffy. Il l'aima de tout son cœur, comme on aime un fils, comme on aime son fils. <br/>Il ne faisait pas souvent sombre à Foosha mais ces jours-là, Shanks regardait Luffy et remerciait l'intuition qu'il lui a été donné de venir visiter son ancien comparse, son toujours frère et pour l'instant il ne le savait pas, nouveau compagnon, d'avoir stationner dans les eaux de la mer la plus calme du globe. <br/>Il abreuva Luffy d'histoires incroyable, il lui parla des iles dans le ciel, lui parla du rebondis des nuages, de la douceur céleste et des ailes. Il lui parla de la Calm Belt décrit les coraux noirs et or, les monstres, les bêtes, les rois et les mers. Il lui parla du monde, du bateau, de la sensation, des désirs, de la passion, des rêves. (Il ne lui parla pas du capitaine, car c'est une histoire plus dure, et même si Luffy chantait avec eux et en chœur leur répertoire le plus crasse de tous les chants pirates, il n'avait jamais bu un verre d’alcool (Makino s'en ai assuré), il dessinait bateaux lion ou mouton et parfois baleine et il parlait aux chats.) Alors il se tait et lui, le grand pirate, raconte une île sur laquelle un compagnon provisoire du capitaine a disparu et a été retrouvé deux jours plus tard, nu et pété comme un coin de table, alors que les fois où Buggy et lui se rencontrent ils se saoulent et pleurent) Luffy est si petit que lorsque Shanks passe la main dans ses cheveux noir celle-ci est sur toute sa tête. Et même s’il ne l'emmènera jamais lui sur les mers, il imagine déjà ce petit garçon avec ses bateaux lion et moutons conquérant les mers le sourire aux lèvres, comme un phare parmi les brumes. </p><p>Il l'emmène sur la poupe du Red Force et il ne sait comment mais ce petit hooligan arrive à se glisser dans la gueule du dragon. Ben ne mit qu’une minute à le récupérer et Shanks arrête de trembler qu'au bout de vingt. </p><p>Parfois Shanks pensait à Garp et il haïssait. Pas comme pour Teach. Non il haïssait Garp parce que ce petit garçon n'avait pas d'ami et pas de famille. Luffy avait une maison à lui et une fois il y amena Shanks. L’endroit était poussiéreux, la seule chose qui n'est pas recouverte d'acarien était le petit lit de Luffy. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans la chambre de Luffy. Surtout ses dessins qui étaient tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, une boite qui contient d'étrange choses - un pistolet. Il y avait une petite table de chevet. Dessus, la photo de Monkey D Garp et de Monkey D Luffy. Ce jour-là, il comprend que Luffy n'est pas un orphelin, que ce petit garçon qui n'a pas d'ami et pas de famille, n'a juste pas de d'ami et une famille qui n'est pas là. Il eu envie de tuer Monkey D Garp tous les jours depuis ça.</p><p>////\\\\</p><p>Ils ont bien fait en sorte de de jamais être là au même moment. Dès que Buggy apercevait un bateau de la marine, il les appelait et le Red Force allait vagabonder dans une autre partie de East Blue. <br/>(Mais qu'est-ce qu'il crevait d'envie de refaire le visage de Monkey D Garp)</p><p>Parfois Luffy regardait la montagne qui se trouvait à proximité du village et il avait les yeux dans le vague. Makino le prévint des bêtes, des bandits, du noir. (Elle ne disait jamais solitude, jamais, jamais, jamais) Mais Garp l'y emmenait malgré les protestations d'un petit garçon qui ne savait pas comment se battre, malgré Makino qui insistait qu’il était trop petit, qu’il avait besoin d’ami, de tendresse et d’amour, malgré les cicatrices qui ne s’en allaient jamais assez vite. Pas parce que Luffy semblait espérer quelque chose de ses grands arbres et de ses montagnes mais pour autre chose. Et c'est là, la différence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'espère que vous avez aimez. Bonne vacances !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapitre 3 - C'est l'heure du Chapeau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pleurèrent ceux qui vogué dans son sillage.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garp a dut mal s’intéresser à Luffy. Evidement il aimait Luffy, il était adorable si plein de vie et de joie. Mais il n’était pas… Dragon était fort. A l’âge de Luffy le garçon était puissant – grâce à son entrainement. Même Ace était fort pour son âge mais pour l’instant clairement pas assez. Mais Ace chasse les bêtes du mont Corvo, il est endurci, il est rapide et agile, il se bat avec les pauvres du Grey Terminal. De l’autre côté il y a Luffy. Luffy ne se bat pas avec les animaux ni avec les gens. Il était parfois si étrange. Les fois où ils se voyaient, le petit garçon lui parlait de toutes ses histoires et Garp avait du mal à comprendre. Il aimait cette passion chez lui mais Luffy est si …et sans doute, que pour lui, ce ne serait jamais assez, Luffy ne sera jamais assez. </p>
<p>////\\\\</p>
<p>C'est à leur contact que Luffy se mit à faire des bêtises et des farces. Il remplaça l'alcool par de l'eau de mer, repeint les habits de tout le monde en rose fushia et tenta de mouiller les cigarettes de Ben (il n’y parvint jamais et Ben ne le gronda jamais vraiment non plus). Un jour il chipa un des manteaux de Shanks et lorsque les pirates se retrouvèrent le soir sur le pont, ils voient ce petit garçon debout sur le trail, le manteau claque au vent et le mot futur est chantonné par les vagues. Ils firet la fête ce soir-là, ils l'appellent petit Capitaine et Petit Roi - au loin, les bêtes qui rampent, qui nagent, qui courent, l'entendent ont peur - pendant toute la soirée, l'accrochèrent à une corde et à l'aide d'une poulie, le soulevèrent et le balancèrent d'un bout à l'autre du pont. Luffy rit, rit, rit, débordait de joie. </p>
<p>////\\\\</p>
<p>Ce fut aussi sans doute à cause d'eux qu'il eut sa première cicatrice. Après la soirée du petit capitaine, il a gardé un regard solennel pendant des jours et pour le dérider les autres se sont moqué de lui tout le jour. </p>
<p>Le lendemain, il se plantait un couteau sous l'œil pour se l'arracher. </p>
<p>Mais ça, les vents l’avaient soufflé et les mers chantaient. La blessure du roi était aussi reconnaissable que son chapeau. Et Shanks le Roux l’ignorait, Le Père Et Le Fils Sans Titre, l’ignorait. </p>
<p>Ce jour fut un jour étrange, un jour long qui ne se terminait pas. D'abord la lame puis le fruit, les brigands des montagnes, le bras et finalement le chapeau. C'est un jour où Benn prend une partie des commandes. C'est un jour où Shanks jura aux noms des dieux et de Davy Johns que jamais plus il n'y aurait un jour de sa vie sans qu'il ne soit en contrôle sur la situation.</p>
<p>(Il devint Empereur un an et demi plus tard.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Parfois Shanks et les autres oubliaient que Luffy était un enfant différent, il ne savait pas comment se comporter, il n'avait pas d'ami enfant, juste Makino et quelque personnes qui le tolèrent. Il était hyperactif il parlait aux chats, aux ratons laveurs et aux poissons. </p>
<p>Shanks s'en voudra tellement. Il s’en voudra toute sa vie. Plus tard il se référera de ce jour par le jour d'Anchor. </p>
<p>Mais ce n’était plus l’histoire de Shanks - enfin pour l'instant. C’était l’heure de…de…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'était l'heure du chapeau. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'est le chapeau, s'éveilla la mer.<br/>
C’est le chapeau, grondèrent les pierres.<br/>
C’est le chapeau, soupira le vent.<br/>
C’est le chapeau, murmurèrent les bêtes.  </p>
<p>C’est lui, firent les démons et les fantômes. </p>
<p>C'est le roi, chantèrent les dieux et l'entité. Et la promesse jaillit du néant, merveilleuse et-<br/>
C'est lui, c'est le roi, le petit roi, c'est celui qui fut et qui sera, chantent ceux qui vogué dans son sillage. </p>
<p>Des hommes et des femmes et des autres sentent à travers le monde. De ceux-là, de tout ceux-là, des larmes, car lorsque le chapeau tombe sur sa tête, le monde s'ébranle et sent la différence. Ils pleurèrent. Une goute, un torrent, des rivières et des océans. Et ils reconnurent le roi.<br/>
C’est lui, pleurèrent ceux qui vogué dans son sillage.<br/>
C’est moi, dit le roi qui fut et qui sera.<br/>
C’est moi, dit Luffy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-	Je serais le ROI DES PIRATES !!!!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Celui là était vraiment chouette à écrire !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapitre 4 - Nami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nami reçut sa marque avec un soulagement et des larmes dans la gorge et lorsque l’aiguille jaillit de sa peau et qu’elle regarda dans le miroir cette magnifique chose toute bleue, tout changea. <br/>Ils sont là. Luffy est là. Et le monde change et se bouscule. Elle jaillit de l’atelier de tatouage, elle se sent trop petite et un peu à l’étroit dans un costume trop serré et se jette dans leur bras et ils sont différents c’est vrai, ils n’ont pas assez de cicatrices, leur peau est encore tendre et leurs yeux, par les mers leurs yeux, sourient. Elle est différente elle aussi, ses mains n’ont pas encore leurs calles, et ses calles n’ont pas leurs propres calles, ses yeux n’ont pas encore leurs légères rides, de celles qui sourient, ses cuisses ne sont pas assez dures mais elle est suffisamment forte pour les prendre dans ses bras. <br/>Luffy la fait tournoyer et Zoro fait un check avec elle. Elle les frappe et les traite d’abrutis mais en même temps elle a raison et ils rient tous ensemble. Sanji tente d’intervenir à cause de leur soudaine familiarité mais elle le repousse doucement, elle a besoin d’eux, de ces frères par le sang versé, par l’alcool consommé et par les armes levées. Ils lui sourient et la mer se brise en elle, le vent souffle dans son corps et l’écume brule ses pieds. Ils sont puissants et infinis. Et elle redevient cette femme faite de foudre et de tempête qui a secouait Grande Line avec eux.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapitre  6 - Ace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsque Ace rencontra son futur petit frère, quelque chose en lui se brisa s'enflamma et se fondit. Il fut feu et cendre. En son cœur, il appris à aimer inconditionnellement. Il n'attendait rien mais il aima, fortement, ardemment et il donne, donne, donne sans jamais s’arrêter. Puis le feu brula ses doigts, brula son corps, arrachant les yeux de Sabo de sa surveillance. Les cheveux blonds de Sabo et leur absence brula son cœur. Il brula le sien lui dit-on. Sabo était un enfant et pendant un temps il eut peur de plus savoir aimer, de plus savoir vivre, de ne plus savoir mais son petit frère est là et il rangea ses insécurités au fond de son cœur, loin sont la peur et les angoisses. </p><p>C'était Luffy à présent qui comptait. Il jura, pour que les larmes s’arrêtent il jura qu'au nom des dieux et de Davy Johns qu'il ne mourrait jamais.<br/>
Il ne connait pas le poids de cette promesse mais les dieux si. Et plus tard lorsque le petit roi sera au bout du monde, il saura lui aussi le poids de cette promesse.<br/>
Quelque part dans un autre monde, , des perles rouges rebondissent sur le pavais froid, des bras l'entourent. </p><p>Au loin, il y avait le bruit d'un oiseau bleu et or. Il le savait, il n'avait pas besoin de le voir car sait déjà tout de lui. De l'amour qui reposait sur ses ailes et des baisers qui se formaient sur sa peau. Il connaissait les larmes et leurs goûts, il apprenait à laisser les choses se faire, il apprit comment l’amour se construit et se donne et comment lui, avait envie de donner. Il l’aimait. On comptait ses taches de rousseurs, on rit doucement, on lui touchait les cheveux et les tressait et les yeux de l’oiseau le firent pouffer et jamais il n’a été plus heureux.  </p><p>Il sentit les danses et les chants, les corps couverts de sueur de joies et de bonheur. En son cœur, on lui apprit à danser et à lire, on lui apprit à aimer tendrement, à aimer mieux. On lui apprit à prendre, lui qui n'accepte rien. On lui apprit à prendre en attendant. Le vent fouette son visage et des traces de bonheur se posent sur ses épaules. Il apprend à être le petit frère. Il apprend à être celui que l'on protège. Il apprend. </p><p>Le bonheur fut beau, brillant. Loin furent les peurs et les angoisses. </p><p>Et il est trahi. Par un frère, par un ami. Par quelqu’un qui ressemblait d’une certaine manière à Luffy. Et pourtant… et pourtant… et pourtant… le traitre créa la chute, la guerre, la mort et tout ça c’est sa faute, sa faute, sa faute !<br/>
Et il brulait, il était fait de chair et de feu mais il brulait et fondait.<br/>
Son corps interpréta ça comme de la jalousie et sa tête comme de la répulsion.<br/>
Rien n'a jamais était aussi faux.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey quelqu'un a une préférence pour le prochain qui se souvient de Luffy et du reste ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapitre 7 - Zoro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsque Zoro le voit, son esprit est blanc et rempli de coton mais lorsque ces yeux voit le chapeau, les yeux, la cicatrice et le sourire, le monde n'est plus une seule seconde, blanc. il est... là. il savait qu'il manquai quelque chose juste une toute petite chose, qui en réalité était énorme. </p>
<p>La main, le toucher ouvre le lien. Et Roronoa attrape dans ses bras, le petit capitaine, le petit roi, Luffy. Il lui manque des muscles et de la dureté et il l'enserre fort dans ses bras ce merdeux élastique, il le serre et ne veut plus jamais le laissait partir, il inspire dans son cou et il sent le soleil, le bonheur et le sel. Il sent la puissance et le danger, il sent la passion et les rêves. <br/>Puis il le lâche. Luffy le regarde avec ces grands yeux noirs et il est de retour chez lui. Pas encore tout à fait. Il manque Nami et Ussop et Jimbei et Chopper et Merry et... et bien, les autres. Mais Luffy est une charpente. Luffy est infini et il est un roi. Un roi qui fut. Un roi qui sera. Et comme les autres, il sait que Luffy est et sera là. </p>
<p>Toute cette vie il s'est senti perdu. Maintenant. Il y est. Il est chez lui. </p>
<p>////\\\\</p>
<p>Pour les entités ils ont d'autre noms. mais pour l’instant ils l’ignorent.</p>
<p>////\\\\</p>
<p>Ils ne rencontrent pas Buggy. Cette fois, c’est étrange parce que Buggy n’est pas là. A la place, une bagarre de bar s’enclenche et ils rencontrent Nami qui récupère les gains, les bourses et le reste sur le corps évanoui sur vainqueur. Elle est reluctante et méfiante. Zoro n’est pas sur de comprendre comment ça marche mais Luffy ne s’en souci pas alors il ne s’inquiète pas. En revanche, les yeux de Luffy se plissent quand il apprend que Buggy est parti de East blue il y a des années de ça. Il aurait rejoint un autre équipage, leur dit-on. A ces mots, Luffy comprend et souri. </p>
<p>-	Shanks voulait repartir sur Water Seven. Il disait ça lui rappelait quelqu’un. P’têt qu’il n’a tout simplement eu y aller. </p>
<p>////\\\\</p>
<p>Zoro adore Luffy. Il l’a adoré la première fois et il l’adore davantage maintenant. Le chemin des rois et des guerriers a toujours été pavé de challenge, d’obstacle, d’aventure et de combats. Sans Luffy pas de Mihawk. Et ils sont là. C’est le moment. Le Baratis, le guignol qu’ils avaient tout deux oubliés, le mec transi de Sanji et Mihawk. <br/>Ce n’est pas la même impression qu’il a avec lui maintenant. Il se sait moins fort et plus sage qu’il ne l’a jamais été. Mais Mihawk était le plus grand épéiste du monde – pour l’instant car il a déjà foulé un monde où celui-ci ne l’était plus et c’est un monde où plus rien n’importe plus – et Zoro a juré. Et il veut se battre.</p>
<p>Luffy a dans ses yeux cet air fou qui a fait bruler Enies Lobby. Il rapproche leurs deux fronts, ses pupilles sont noires, noires, noires et Zoro sourit alors que dans sa paume, Wado Ichimonji chante.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Salut, alors c'était comment ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapitre 8 - Ses yeux sont brillants et sont comme …</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Et Sanji se sent tremblé.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nami ouvre la mer en deux lorsqu’elle s’entraine avec Zoro et son front est plissé d’une rage contenue.<br/>C’est une chose qui perturbe beaucoup Sanji. Les femmes ne devraient pas avoir à se battre ainsi et encore moins avec cette brute épaisse qu’est Roronoa Zoro.</p>
<p><br/>/////\\\\\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Parfois sa mère et ses bleus apparaissent devant ses yeux et il a peur.</p>
<p>/////\\\\\</p>
<p>Il tente de lui en parlé plusieurs fois – à Nami contrairement à Zoro à qui il tente de briser le bras quand les deux amis joutent.</p>
<p><br/>" Tu sais Nami chérie, tu n’as pas besoin de t’entrainer avec ce barbare. Si tu l’autorise ton chevalier servant te protégera du moindre froncement de sourcil. "</p>
<p>A ces mots-là, du moins la première fois car les suivantes seront toutes différentes, font se figer Nami. Ses yeux se fixent sur un point invisible et elle manque de faire tomber son verre. Zoro ne s’arrête pas – mais son corps frémit - alors que Luffy tourne sa tête vers eux. Luffy a des yeux noirs, noirs, noirs et quelque chose lui échappe il le sait mais la soudaine pression qu’il sent sur lui l’empêche de parler tout de suite.</p>
<p><br/>Nami ramène son poing sur sa poitrine et la force qui s’enroule dans ses métacarpes le fait reculer d’un pas.</p>
<p>Il n’a pas peur des femmes, il les respecte, il les aime, il les vénère mais de loin. Il a grandi chez des marins qui regardent les femmes et en parlent comme des princesses – c’est du moins ce qu’il pense - et parfois il se demande si c’est juste.</p>
<p>" Nami Jolie, t’aurais-je "</p>
<p>" La ferme, cuistot lover. "<br/>" Foutu Marimo, je parle avec Nami Chérie alors- "<br/>" C’est pas le moment, abrutis de- "<br/>" Comment tu oses- "<br/>" " Bouclez là ! "</p>
<p>La voix de la jolie rouquine tranche entre eux deux. Nami jette un regard à Zoro, quelque chose d’étrange passe entre eux et ça le met mal à l’aise car ce n’est pas sexuel, ce n’est pas méchant et<br/>Nami se tourne complètement vers lui. Elle rejette ses cheveux derrière son épaule – elle les laisse pousser depuis Arlong Park. Beaucoup de choses ont changé après la confrontation avec les hommes poissons.<br/>Elle est plus droite. Et plus sûre. Elle n’hésite jamais et manie le gouvernail l’œil assuré et les mains fortes.</p>
<p>////\\\\</p>
<p>Parfois il croit désirer mais c’est faux, il le sait au fond de lui, car Nami est Nami.</p>
<p>////\\\\</p>
<p>Elle porte une armure parfois et Sanji n’est pas exactement sûr s’il aime ou pas. Il sait que ce n’est pas vraiment un choix qu’il a, mais parfois il aime quand cela met en avant ses muscles. C’est une cuirasse en métal qui couvre son torse et pend sur le début de ses cuisses. Quand elle se bat, elle rajoute des cnémides qu’elle a demandé à Usopp de fabriquer mais celui-ci n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire.</p>
<p>" Ah pour ça, demande à Sanji. "<br/>" Mais qu’est-ce qu’il y connait Sanji, il est cuisinier tu sais. Et puis toi, tu n’sais pas comment faire ? "<br/>" Nan pas vraiment, je sais les utiliser et les enfiler mais pas trop pour le reste. Sanji sait ça. Je t’assure. Et puis, pour les tests, Zoro et moi t’aideront. "<br/>" Zoro … ? "<br/>" Il me doit trop d’argent pour me refuser quoi que soit. "<br/>" Va crever, sorcière ! "</p>
<p>Il ne sait pas comment elle sait-ça. Evidement qu’il sait comment sont fabriquer cnémides et même avec quel type d’armure est le plus adaptée à leur utilisation – l’hoplite, un type d’armure que les alabastiens utilisaient avant l’armure actuelle car les changements de température ont perturbé les modes de vie – mais il ne sait pas comment elle le sait.</p>
<p>/////\\\\\</p>
<p>Les croquis d’exercices qu’ils rendent à leur père, ceux où ils désignent avec des ronds de couleurs les points vitaux, les failles de l’armures, les-</p>
<p>/////\\\\\</p>
<p>Et c’est ça pour tout. Ils en savent juste un peu trop. Sur tout. Et en plus de l’exaspérer – enfin surtout les garçons en excluant Usopp – ça l’inquiète.<br/>Usopp est dans le même cas que lui donc il sait que ce n’est pas juste une impression mais ça le met sur les nerfs sans fin.<br/>Il regarde Zoro se levait et posait sa main sur son épaule vierge. Ils se regardent et leur main se croisent et se serrent, un éclair passe et Nami dit :</p>
<p>" Sanji, je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. C’est gentil de vouloir me protéger mais tu es mon nakama. Nous sommes Nakama. Nous nous battons ensemble. Tu ne seras pas celui qui se retrouvera entre les feux. "</p>
<p>Ses yeux sont brillants et déterminés et ils sont comme … et Sanji se sent tremblé.</p>
<p>" Mélorine, je- "<br/>" Respecte ses vœux comme on respecterai les tiens. "</p>
<p>Les yeux de Zoro semblent le jauger. Ils ressemblent à ceux de Ichiji et la rage contre Zoro s’apaise un instant car c’est faux, faux, faux. Il le jure que ça l’est. Il est différent et comme si Zoro le savait il enlève sa main de l’épaule de Nami – l’autre reste dans sa paume solide et agrippe son biceps et serre.</p>
<p>/////\\\\\</p>
<p>Pas fort pas comme Niji, non, non, non, ou rêche, pinçant comme Yonji, non.</p>
<p>/////\\\\\</p>
<p>Non c’est comme Zoro. Zoro le tient comme Zoro. Ce n’est pas Ichiji qui le regarde ni Niji qui le casse ou Yonji qui le pince, non c’est Zoro qui se tient devant lui et lui sourit. Quelque chose de petit qui tord un chouïa sa bouche, qui monte, qui provoque un éclat de rire.<br/>Un rire éclate derrière eux. Sanji se tourne – trop vite – mais ce n’est pas grave car Luffy lui attrape la tête et le Chapeau tombe devant ses yeux. Il se fige car il n’a jamais eu le Chapeau et tout change, il se sent-<br/>Luffy sourit. Et il n’a pas besoin de comparer car Luffy est là et quelque chose en lui se meurt et geint pour la présence du plus petit des roi mais il ne le sait pas.</p>
<p>" Sanjiiiiiii, fais-nous à manger s’il te plaîîîîîîîîîît ! "<br/>" Luffy, il est genre quatre heures et les stocks ne sont pas exactement infinis. "<br/>" On f’ra sans les autres jours ! Allez s’il te plaît un banquet en l’honneur de Sanji le meilleur cuistot au monde !!! "<br/>" Ça reste encore à prouver… "<br/>" La ferme, stupide algue ! "<br/>" Sanjiiiiiii ! "<br/>" C'est vrai qu'avec cette chaleur un petit cocktail ne serait pas de trop... "<br/>" Ouuuuuui, Méloriiiine ! "</p>
<p>////\\\\</p>
<p>Luffy joue à compter les étoiles. Nami et Zoro se tiennent côte à côte.<br/>Il sait que ces deux là – plus Luffy - se connaissent depuis plus longtemps. Mais pas de BEAUCOUP plus longtemps et c’est ça qui le met mal à l’aise.<br/>Mais Usopp est avec lui et lui sourit un peu tremblant, un peu hésitant mais déterminé. Leur bras se frôlent, ils frissonnent et le monde est beau sur Merry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, alors c'était chouette. Alors j'ai essayé de mettre plus de dialogue et d'emphase sur les relations. J'espère que c'est réussi. Cette fois, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui se souvient donc c'est un chouïa différent. </p>
<p>J'ai toujours été mitigé vis à vis de Sanji. Pour toutes les choses super qu'il a fait jusqu'à là, le manga l'a rendu plus désagréable qu'auparavant après l'élipse.<br/>Ensuite... les attitudes vis à vis de Shirahoshi qui n'est qu'une ado et Carot ( ajouté au dessin ) qui a 14 ans ( je crois ) me mette réellement mal à l'aise. Mais sinon c'est un personnage accomplit et puissant.<br/>Il y a juste une scène dans un des chapitres récent qui m'a particulièrement dégouté et là, Sani m'a était incroyablement anthipatique.</p>
<p>Si vous avez aimé, dites le moi ! J'adorerai discutez avec vous !!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapitre 9 - C'est aussi ça l'amour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ussop rencontre Luffy le jour où sa mère meurt. Le jour est horrible. On prend sa mère et le soleil est brillant, l’herbe verdit et rien n’est juste. Elle va être seule et personne ne veut la donner à la mer. C’est son père qui a dit : </p>
<p>-	Les hommes qui vivent sur les flots, une fois morts, rendent leur corps à ceux-ci.</p>
<p>Il a peur que son père, lorsqu’il prendra sa place dans le grand Navire soit seul et que sa mère soit condamnée à ne jamais le revoir à nouveau. Il sait que les destins se séparent par la mer et sur les mers mais il s’était juré de prier pour que Banchina soit autorisée à demeurer près de son aimé. </p>
<p>Ce sont des mots plus âgés que lui.</p>
<p>Mais les villageois ne l’écoutent pas :</p>
<p>-	S’il vous plaît, laissez là ! S’il vous plaît, elle a dit qu’elle voulait revoir Papa ! S’il vous plaît ! Maman ! Les pirates reviendront ! S’il vous plaît !<br/>
Mais les villageois le repoussent et ils enterrent sa mère et elle ne va jamais revoir son père sur les flots, et c’est horrible parce que, parce que, parce que- </p>
<p>Parce que s’il va sur les flots, il ne reverra jamais sa mère. </p>
<p>Après il se précipite vers l’eau et pleure et demande aux pirates d’arriver, à son père d’arriver, aux mers de s’écarter et au lieu du grand Navire – le Hollandais Volant, souffle l’eau - de son père, il y a, un petit garçon - Monkey D Luffy -, de son âge qui ne tient pas le gouvernail et la mer le dépose doucement gentiment sur le sable sans un bruit. Il sort du bateau et se dirige vers lui et ses yeux sont noirs, noirs, noirs et il a peur et rien ne va car il ne l’a jamais vu mais –<br/>
La main du petit garçon se pose sur la sienne, l’enserre et Monkey D Luffy le prend dans ses bras et – même s’il faudra encore des années avant qu’Usopp ne se souvienne – la présence de son meilleur ami, de son frère – même s’il ne le sait pas encore – le rassure et les deux enfants se laissent glisser sur le sable. </p>
<p>Il échangent leur nom pour la deuxième fois.</p>
<p>-	Tu sais ils vont l’enterrer. Ma mère je veux dire. Ils ne veulent pas la laisser à la mer.<br/>
-	Lorsque je serais le roi des pirates je demanderai à Davy Johns de laisser ta mère venir dans son vaisseau, lui dit Luffy. Ou même avant.<br/>
-	Pourquoi pas maintenant ? demande-t-il, les yeux pleins de larmes et d’espoir.<br/>
-	Parce que je ne suis pas assez puissant, lui répond Luffy. </p>
<p>Usopp se demande ce que veut dire puissant pour Luffy. Il a déjà vu l’autre garçon briser un rocher avec son simple bras et ne pas s’en soucier. Peut-être est-ce différent ?<br/>
Que veut dire être fort ?<br/>
Peut-être lorsqu’il aura tout le monde au complet ce sera différent, se dit-il. Mais qu’est-ce qui sera différent ?</p>
<p>Luffy lui parle des autres membres de leur équipage. Il parle de l’épéiste, de l’archéologue, de la navigatrice, du timonier, du docteur, du musicien, du cuisiner, de la princesse et de l’ingénieur. De ceux qui vivront dans le même sillage. Luffy est vraiment incroyable. </p>
<p>Il lui demande :</p>
<p>-	Mais si tu connais déjà qui tu vas prendre, on ne va pas s’ennuyer ?<br/>
-	Je sais mais dès qu’on aura tout le monde, on changera de route, promis !!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La vie passe et est étrange et calme et lumineuse car il regarde, il regarde, il passe son temps à regarder et s’empêcher de haïr. Il passe son temps à les regarder les uns après les autres ces gens qui ont mis en terre sa mère et qui l’empêcheront de voir son époux sur le navire de Davy Johns. Il regarde l’épicière, petite et replète qui sourit narquoisement lorsqu’Oignon a des difficultés à lire son écriteau. Il regarde les deux vendeurs de poissons mettre un produit étrange sur les poissons qu’ils jettent aux poubelles pour que ni les chiens ni les pauvres ne puissent les manger. Il regarde ce couple sourire aux passants mais la femme a des marques autours des poignets et l’homme a un sourire dangereux. Il regarde le majordome de la fille qui habite dans le manoir en haut de la colline, tordre le cou d’une portée de chatons trop bruyantes. Il regarde les pirates qui n’arrivent pas. </p>
<p>Il regarde Kaya, douce et tendre s’approcher de lui. Et petit à petit, il se regarde lui répondre. Il parle à la jeune fille. Et il redevient plus joyeux et cesse de pleurer seul quand il échappe au villageois, car les pirates ne sont pas là. </p>
<p>Les jours passent, les mois aussi et alors que sa mère est toujours dans la terre et les pirates ne sont toujours pas arrivé.<br/>
Il s’entraîne. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il est le fils d’un pirate, il laisse ses instincts le guidé. Il faut qu’il s’entraine. Qu’il devienne fort. Car sa mère, la femme d’un pirate, la femme qui a attendue toute sa vie, lui apprit à attendre et à entendre les signes de l’eau. </p>
<p>Les mers montent et descendent, il prie pour les arcs en ciel, pour que les bêtes viennent, que les bateaux soient baptisés. Il prie pour sa mère.</p>
<p>Usopp est cet enfant qui sait attendre. Il est celui qui a attendu les signes. L’enfant Pirate qui attendit la marée – le roi qui fut et qui sera – pour monter sur le Navire.  </p>
<p>Les dieux et l’entité lui donne ce nom parmi tous ceux qu’il possède et ceux qu’ils lui donneront. L’Enfant Pirate. </p>
<p>Luffy vient souvent. Et l’empêche de perdre espoir. </p>
<p>-	Et si on attrapait des scarabées ?<br/>
-	J’aimerai nager dans la mer de nuage !<br/>
-	Shanks m’a montré ce truc à faire avec les brins d’herbe. Allez viens, on essaie ? s’il te plaîîîîîîîît !</p>
<p>Ils font tout cela. Ils jouent ensemble et c’est ridicule et c’est heureux.</p>
<p>Il ne s’arrête pas de regarder. Il regarde le boulanger mettre son pain au four et écraser les cendres de son cigare sur le dos de sa main. Il regarde le majordome et ses doigts se resserrait sur les pans de son manteau. Il regarde le chien être tué à bout portant parce qu’il était trop vieux. Et il s’empêche de haïr car Luffy et Kaya sont là et ils sourient alors il espère.</p>
<p>Car lorsque Luffy sera pirate, la marée montera, les pirates seront là et il pourra connaître la mer. Il lui murmure que certains signes sont vrais et d’autre non. Il lui assure que les femmes peuvent venir sur les navires, et ainsi que chacune des filles de leur équipage pourront aller avec eux à l’autre bout du monde. Il s’en réjouit et prie davantage pour sa mère.</p>
<p>-	Je t’ai promis que lorsque les autres seront là, je demanderai à ce que ta mère puisse venir sur le Hollandais. Pourquoi tu pries toujours ?<br/>
-	J’ai peur qu’il dise non tu sais…<br/>
Luffy le regarde et ses yeux sont noirs, noirs, noirs, et quelque chose en lui souffle que ses yeux ont déjà fait bruler des hommes, des bâtiments, des iles, mais il se secoue car c’est une pensée.<br/>
-	Alors nous prendrons ce droit nous-même. </p>
<p>Usopp avale difficilement sa salive et ne sait pas quoi dire car Luffy le fera sans doute mais c’est impossible.<br/>
Ils jouent ensemble et même avec Kaya. A chat, au loup, à la roulette, au domino. Ils font des châteaux de sable, s’arrose dans l’eau et Usopp doit remonter Luffy à la surface – c’est grâce à ça qu’il apprend à nager. Luffy éclate de joie quand il lui montre ses prouesses et Kaya lui demande de lui apprendre. Il se sent aimer. Alors il apprend des tas de choses. Tous les noms des scarabées du dictionnaire. Le sculptage. La mécanique. Des choses bizarres qui les font rire, rougir, chanter. Il les adore. Lorsqu’il commence à jouer avec son lance pierre, Luffy veut absolument qu’il utilise. Alors ils courent dans le village et font des tours aux habitants, et il s’améliore – il haït moins – dix mètres deviennent vingt et cinquante et deux cent mètre. Vite. Mais trop lentement. Il demande à Luffy de l’aider. </p>
<p>Luffy lui dit de comprendre et d’écouter ce qu’il voit, ce qui est plus que ce qu’on pourrait en demander de la part de Luffy car Luffy n’arrive pas à s’exprimer parfois et c’est terrifiant mais il ne sait pas pourquoi. La simple idée que Luffy s’arrête de parler, le dévore.<br/>
Ils grandissent et Kaya est toujours là et Luffy semble s’en émerveiller. Kaya semble parfois malade. Mais il suffit qu’il passe un après midi et une soirée pyjama tout ensemble pour qu’elle aille mieux. </p>
<p>Usopp regarde le majordome qui semble en colère et qui serre ses doigts qui ressemblent à des pinces, à des griffes, dans son dos et lorsqu’il raccompagne Kaya ses mains là, sont sur ses épaules et les chatons miaulent dans sa tête. Alors Luffy l’encourage et Kaya passe plus de temps avec eux. Ils courent, chantent et dansent. Une fois, Luffy revient avec deux autres garçons. Ses frères, il lui dit. </p>
<p>La peur monte étrangement en lui lorsqu’il regarde les deux autres. Ils sont plus âgés, plus forts et plus grands. Luffy est un peu différent lorsqu’ils sont là. Il n’est pas que le meilleur ami et le capitaine en devenir, non il est aussi le petit frère. Il se laisse malmener, lui qui ne laisse aucun adulte le toucher. Mais ces frères ne sont pas de adultes donc ça va. </p>
<p>Il a étrangement plus de mal avec Ace qu’avec Sabo et il ne sait pas pourquoi. Peut-être aussi parce que lorsqu’il regarde Ace, il a peur. Pas d’Ace mais pour Ace. Il regarde Ace, le sourire cassé, les taches de rousseurs, il regarde le bâton-pipe, la semelle de sa chaussure qui part, les vêtement écorchés, il regarde, les mains qui tremblent, les yeux bruns humides et pas noirs, noirs, noirs, ses sourcils trop froncés et se rend compte qu’il y a quelque chose qui cloche. </p>
<p>Mais Luffy sourit alors ça va. </p>
<p>La marée viendra et il sera pirate. </p>
<p>////\\\\</p>
<p>A ces onze ans, Luffy le nomme meilleur tireur du monde mais ne l’invite pas sur son île. Il sait que c’est parce qu’il ne montera pas sur un bateau qui n’est pas baptisé. Plus tard il pourra mais pour l’instant...<br/>
Luffy lui sourit et pose un baiser sur chacune de ses joues. C’est de l’amour, il pense.<br/>
Luffy et lui chante la chanson du saké du vieux Bink et il trébuche avec leur voix cassée sur les paroles. Kaya s’étrangle en entendant celle du Pont de Morlaix et s’écrit que ça ne peut pas être les vraies paroles. Il leur faudra quelques années pour apprendre – enfin lui, car Luffy s’en fout – les vrais paroles dépouillés de tout ce que les pirates de Shanks le Roux auront rajoutés avec le temps, les épreuves et l’humour gras.</p>
<p>Il rencontre Merry l’autre majordome. Il est récalcitrant car Usopp est le fils d’un pirate mais il le laisse jouer avec Kaya, et ils jouent ensemble.</p>
<p>Luffy n’est pas toujours là. Je deviens plus fort, répond Luffy lorsqu'il lui pose la question.<br/>
Luffy est faussement mince. Ses muscles se jouent sous sa peau et la ligne de sa joue d’enfant et plus puissante que tout ce qu’il y a dans le corps d’Usopp – c’est ce qu’il se dit mais c’est faux. </p>
<p>Alors Usopp aide les bucherons l’hiver, transporte les courses, fait toutes les taches manuelles possibles. On le remercie avec de l’argent et il achète des nouvelles lunettes qui permettent de fixer les choses. Luffy s’extasie et ils s’entrainent ensemble à présent.  </p>
<p>////\\\\</p>
<p>Ses frères reviennent. Ils sont encore plus grands et plus forts qu’avant et c’est étrange. Cette fois c’est le blond qu’il trouve étrange.<br/>
Sabo ressemble un peu à l’image des princes qu’il y a dans les beaux livres du Manoir de Kaya. Il joue et semble toujours savoir ce qu’il faut faire. Son cheveu blond brille au soleil et Kaya dit qu’ils ressemblent à de l’or. Il se sent un peu jaloux. Mais pas tant que ça car il regarde Kaya et au fond de lui, il sait ce qu’il veut et ce qu’il ne veut pas. </p>
<p>Il ne fera pas de Kaya la fiancée d’un pirate. Soit elle vient et les choses seront différentes soit elle ne vient pas et elle ne sera pas la femme qui attend sur le guet. </p>
<p>Sabo et Ace lui parle des endroits qu’ils ont envie de visiter et Luffy commente. Ils ont l’air mal à l’aise parfois et ça l’effraie car il sent que Luffy est différent. Et que peut-être d’une certaine façon il sera toujours plus forts que ses frères. </p>
<p>////\\\\</p>
<p>C’est un pique-nique sur la plage aujourd’hui. Kaya a ramené la nappe ainsi que pleins de serviettes et des maillots qu’elle leur tend en rougissant. Luffy et lui Usopp, des morceaux de viandes et des poissons. Ace et Sabo ont trouvé, on ne sait où, des couverts en argent et des verres avec des perles incrustées dans le bronze. Merry n’est pas loin et leur a amené du jus de pomme, des légumes et du riz. Ensemble ils se débrouillent pour mettre les poissons et les viandes sur des broches en or, mettent le reste dans des marmites en bronze. </p>
<p>Ils s’installent tous ensemble, Ace n’est pas à l’aise du tout et ne cesse jamais d’être le grand frère ce qui irrite un peu Sabo et fait rire Luffy. Ils mettent leur maillots et se jettent dans la mer. Ils veulent se battre à armes égales alors Merry les rejoint, à l’air horriblement gêné et laisse Luffy monter sur ses épaules – et réajuste ses bouées, Kaya monte sur celles de Sabo et lui sur celles d’Ace. </p>
<p>C’est merveilleux.</p>
<p>Le soir arrive et de petits mots sont échangés sur le sable. </p>
<p>Ils vont bientôt partir en mer, lui chuchote Luffy, car sinon Ace va demander à Makino de l’épouser et il ne pourra pas encaisser un non. </p>
<p>-	Et bien c’est pas la tristesse qui t’étouffe, Lu !<br/>
-	Et tu ne nies pas Ace. Tu voudrais une fiancée sur les ports, Aceeeeeee ?<br/>
-	Va crever, Sabo ! J-je ne s-suis pas amoureux de Makino !<br/>
-	Ah bon…. ? Luuu’, comment c’était la dernière fois déjà quand on l’a vu ?<br/>
-	Makino s’il VOUS plaîîîîît, vous pouvez me mettre un paaansement… Je t’ai jamais entendu dire s’il te plaît à personne, Ace… shishishi, t’avais l’air trop bête.<br/>
-	Je ne l’ai jamais entendu vouvoyer qui que ce soit, non plus. Ça en dit loooooong… Alors Ace, dis-nous tout.<br/>
-	Vous êtes horribles et si vous continuez tous les deux, je mets les voiles demain !! </p>
<p>Usopp rit et Ace rougit à n’en plus finir alors que Kaya demande gentiment à Ace s’il a besoin de savoir comment se soigner lui-même parce que s’il ne sait pas lorsqu’il sera sur les flots, il risque une infection. Ace est maintenant complètement brulant et Sabo se roule par terre. Kaya sourit gentiment mais elle a une lueur rieuse dans les yeux et Usopp rit davantage et la trouve merveilleuse. </p>
<p>C’est aussi ça l’amour. </p>
<p>Autours de lui le monde est calme, Ace tresse des perles dans les cheveux pâles de Kaya, Sabo appuyé contre son épaule et ils se murmurent de petites choses du bout des lèvres qui semblent vouloir chanter bientôt, Luffy est allongé entre lui et Sabo, ses doigts enfoncés dans ses cheveux noirs et frisés et ses orteils glissés sous les cuisses de Sabo. </p>
<p>C’est aussi ça l’amour. </p>
<p>////\\\\</p>
<p> Un jour, les trois enfants arrivent et lui disent d'une voix criarde :</p>
<p>-     Usooooooopp, les pirates arrivent !</p>
<p>La marée est montante, c'est un beau jour, et Luffy est arrivé. Il sera pirate. </p>
<p>Il est pirate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alors c'était comment ? C'était le plus long de tout les chapitres, quelques deux milles mots il me semble. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'interesse et ça m'aide à m'améliorer !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapitre 10 - Shanks et Buggy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Le monde a changé.<br/>Et eux aussi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merci à toi Haru D Nae! Special chapitre en ton honneur et celui de ces deux-là!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shanks ne se souviendra jamais. </p><p>C’est peut-être surprenant car après tout il est le père sans titre et le fils sans père. D’aucun dirait que justement, il devrait se souvenir car ces titres devraient prévaloir mais, Shanks le Roux, n’est pas de ces époques-ci. </p><p>Shanks a vécu dans le passé. Il a grandi dans le passé du monde et déjà enfant, il languit de celui-ci. Il languit d’héroïsme et de combat, de guerre et de victoire, de bravoure et de banquet. Le premier Roi et Celui qui ne trahira pas l’abreuve de mythes et de légendes. A ces côtés Buggy, le Clown, Celui-là qui annoncera la fin au monde se blottit et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux roux de Shanks. </p><p>Ses temps sont loin mais le corps frêle de Buggy, la soie de ses cheveux contre sa joue, son nez dans sa nuque, ses coudes s’enfonçant à moitié dans ses côtes, ses frémissements fascinés et terrifiés, ses commentaires ardents resteront gravés dans sa mémoire. Buggy était toujours comme ça. Plein d’esprit et de verve, plein de colère et d’affection, plein de peur et d'exubérances. </p><p>Rayleigh et les autres confondaient ces angoisses avec de la couardise mais Shanks savait. Buggy n’était pas fort comme lui. Il n’était évidement pas faible non plus mais il se posait des questions. </p><p>" Pourquoi doit on prendre ce chemin ? "<br/>" Cette quantité de provisions est-elle suffisante ? et si ce n’est pas le cas, dont-on laisser des choses ? "<br/>" Pourquoi se battre contre lui ! Il a déjà tout East Blue à sa botte, fuyons ! "</p><p>Shiki était terrifiant. Il n’y avait rien de plus terrifiant dans le monde d’enfant de Shanks que l’ombre mordoré du Lion d’or se découpant dans la brume marine. Mais Shanks se tint sur ses talons les enfonça dans le pont, sa main se saisit du pommeau de Faucon. Il leva son menton et se tint droit. A côté de lui, Buggy se saisissait du bras de Roger et le priait de changer, d’avis de direction, de position. Shanks fixa les grands yeux d’or de Buggy, ses longs cils gonflés de larmes et ses joues brulantes d’angoisse et de rage. 

Mais Roger ne bougea pas. Il retira la main de Buggy, Shanks s’entendit dire que tout irait bien et Crocus ricana lorsque les larmes de Buggy tombèrent sur le t-shirt rayé . </p><p>Alors cela était vraiment étonnant que Buggy l’ai fui ? Est-ce vraiment si étonnant que Buggy n’ai plus eu aucun contact avec les autres membres de l’équipage depuis plus de quinze ans, est-ce vraiment si étonnant que lorsque Shanks posa un pied sur l’île ou Buggy avait élu domicile, que six minutes plus tard, un boulet de canon faisait exploser un coin de plage juste à côté du Red Force. </p><p>Tout ceci a bien eu lieu la première fois. Shanks décidant de respecter les vœux de Buggy et la vraie première fois qu’il se revoit, le monde est feu, l’enfant du Capitaine et de " Blackjack " Portgas D Rouge est mort, et la guerre prend fin. </p><p>Cette fois-là, tout est différent. Buggy est en colère, plus qu’il ne l’a jamais été et même s’il monte sur le Red Force, c’est avec la reluctance et la résignation de Portgas D Ace – de Madame Rouge. Il sera en colère. Il sera furieux.</p><p>Il sera terrifié car Shanks n’est pas le même parce que tout a changé, le monde a changé, qu’il a peur et que des promesses ont été rompu. Parce que Shanks était trop jeune pour comprendre que la peur de Buggy était justifiée et qu’elle le sera toujours. Parce qu’avoir peur, c’est rationnel, ça permet de garder en tête ce qu’on pourrait perdre. </p><p>/////\\\\\</p><p>Dans un coin de sa tête, la bravade dont il a fais ce jour-là, n'a pas de sens.</p><p>/////\\\\\</p><p>Mais cette fois ? Monkey D Luffy a fait plier le monde et le vent le sent. Alors lorsque Shanks met les pieds dans cette partie du monde, le vent et la mer le pousse doucement vers cette île car l’enfant y est. Et qui est Shanks sinon un enfant de la mer ? Qui est-il sinon un fils des vents ? Qui est-il pour dire non à ceux qu’ils l’ont bercé et protégé, menacé et émerveillé ?<br/>
Il rencontre Luffy en premier car il n’est pas prêt et sans doute que Buggy n’est pas prêt car comme n’importe quel Pirate du Nouveau Monde valant la carte de visite attachée à cette mer, il sent quand quelqu’un met les pattes dans leur territoire et pourtant il ne vient pas.<br/>
Avec Luffy, il s’abreuve de rayons de soleil et de joie, de rêves et d’ambitions, de future et d’espoir, de peur et de bonheur et après un mois ainsi, il vient seul vers Buggy. </p><p>Benn le regarde pour savoir ce qui a changé mais il ne peut comprendre la roue du monde car, ni le murmure des eaux ni le chants des bêtes atteigne son esprit. Alors il ne saisit pas.<br/>
Shanks arrive vers l’île. Le monde a changé. Il a changé. Et il le sait. Et peut être que certaines choses ont des places et que certains hommes aussi, et peut être que dans l’autre monde, ils ne seront jamais ainsi mais le Roi qui fut et qui sera a altéré la roue alors tout peut arriver. </p><p>Il est accoudé dans un bar sombre, isolé et souterrain. On éclaire peu, les bouteilles crasseuses sont mis en avant, un rideau brun est pendu à l’entrée mais aussi dans un coin. Un œil non avisé pourrait croire qu’il s’agit des cabinets mais un autre saurait au premier coup d'oeil. C’est un bar d’anciens pirate. </p><p>Buggy est différent. A présent lui aussi boit. Mais ses cheveux ont les reflets de la soie, ses cicatrices sont toujours là – avec d’autres qu’il apprendra à connaître et : </p><p>-	Salut Buggy.<br/>
-	Tire-toi. </p><p>D’une certaine manière il s’y attendait. </p><p>-	Ça fait longtemps qu’on ne sait pas vu.<br/>
-	Faisons durer le suspense dans ce cas.</p><p>Les yeux de Shanks ne parviennent pas à trouver ceux du clown.</p><p>-	C’est amusant que tu sois ici. Je pensait trouver dans les hauteurs plus tôt.<br/>
-	…<br/>
-	Je veux dire, parce que- oui, bon, t’as saisi…<br/>
-	…<br/>
-	Tu…<br/>
-	…<br/>
-	…<br/>
-	Dégage Le Roux.<br/>
-	Je-<br/>
-	Tu crois que c’est le moment !?<br/>
-	Buggy tu-<br/>
-	Tu crois que j’ai envie de te voir ? De voir un seul d’entre vous !? Tu crois qu’après tout ce temps, c’est vraiment le moment ? Sont-ils là aussi, se cachant de moi !?<br/>
-	Je t’ai envoyé des-<br/>
-	Et alors !?<br/>
-	ET tu n’y a PAS REPONDU !<br/>
-	ET CE N’ETAIT PAS SUFFISANT COMME MESSAGE !?<br/>
-	J’ETAIS INQUIET POUR TOI !<br/>
-	QU’EST-CE QUE CA CHANGE !?<br/>
-	TU ME MANQUAIS !<br/>
-	ET ALORS !?<br/>
-	JE VOULAIS TE VOIR CAR JE NE SAVAIS COMMENT TU ALLAIS ?! Comment tu vivais. Si tu étais en vie ! Ta prime est si récente et tu- </p><p>Un poing s’écrase contre le comptoir.</p><p>-	Tu crois que je ne me suis jamais inquiété pour toi, Shanks ?<br/>
-	Bug’s-<br/>
-	Que je ne m’alarmais pas pour toi ? Que je regardais dans le ciel et ne me demandais pas ‘’ Où est-il ‘’ ? Mais tu n’a jamais eu besoin de moi, ni toi, ni les autres !<br/>
-	Comment peux-tu dire ça !? </p><p>Buggy se retourne vers lui. Ces yeux sont fait d’or. </p><p>-	Quand Roger nous as embarqué, tu te souviens ?</p><p>Il s’arrête le regard dans le vague. </p><p>-	Tu l’as supplié Shanks. Tu ne voulais pas lâcher ma main. </p><p>La main en question se recroqueville sur elle-même.</p><p>Puis le silence tombe. </p><p>Buggy est sur une haute chaise- une vieille habitude de l’époque ou il avait besoin de grimper dessus pour que quelqu’un puisse le voir. Il n’est pas si différent. </p><p>Buggy n’est pas beau comme une femme, il n’est pas puissant comme Mihawk, pas svelte comme Yassop, pas… il est différent. Il n’est pas mate comme les autre pirates – Œil de faucon n’est pas vraiment un pirate et de toute façon Shanks est sûr qu’il utilise du maquillage pour garder sa teinte, il n’est pas fragile comme les civiles, il est tellement lui. Il est musclé car il est un acrobate, pas trop car c’est un Showman. Ses cheveux sont doux et sentent le sel car même s’il est un pirate, il a appris à s’aimer ainsi. Il est lui. Il sent le passé, le sel, la barbe à papa et la poudre de maquillage. Il sent la magie, la tendresse, la force. Il ressemble à du danger, à de l'amour et à du passé. 

Un murmure dans ses trippes lui dit qu'il n'a jamais rien vu de plus attirant, à travers tout Grand Line 

Un jour, avec Shanks, ils sentiront le futur.  </p><p>Mais tout ceci, Shanks ne le sait pas encore. Il regarde juste cette figure sombre, et soudainement tout est trop. Il se sent vide et trop plein et Buggy est là, avec ses yeux d’or et ses cils trop grands, avec toutes ses choses qui ne sont pas dites. </p><p>Cela dit, faisons une pause. Pourquoi Buggy le clown est-il différent de cet autre monde, pourquoi est-il plus triste, plus sombre, plus seul ? La vague de reconnaissance du roi qui fut et qui sera n’a pas encore balayé le monde. Non, Buggy est différent car Shanks est différent et même si cela fait des années qu’il n’a pas vu Shanks, il ressent le changement de Shanks, dans ses os, dans sa peau. Il ne se pli pas à Shanks tout comme Shanks ne se pli pas à Buggy. </p><p>Evidement Shanks Le Roux, est infiniment plus puissant que Buggy le clown. Mais Shanks le père sans titre et le fils sans père n’est pas plus fort que Buggy celui qui annoncera la fin du monde. </p><p>D’aucun se dirait pourquoi sont-ils si loin la première fois ? Pourquoi le monde est ainsi ?<br/>
La première fois fut trop différente pour que cela se produise. Portgas D Ace était au sol, avec les yeux et les taches de rousseurs de Madame Rouge, seules les couleurs n’étaient pas les bonnes et lui découpe une figure plus inquiétante – alors que quiconque a déjà entendu le rire et le sourire du plus vieux des frères de Luffy c'est qu'il n'y a pas plus loyal et bête que celui-là. Il est pire que le sourire de Madame Rouge et celui du Capitaine. Rien n’est juste, tout brule et cet enfant a un sourire plein de sang sur les lèvres. Rien ne pourrait arriver en la faveur de Shanks et Buggy à ce moment-là.</p><p>Il se jette sur Buggy et l’embrasse de ses bras. Buggy se divise à moitié de surprise mais Shanks compresse les parties restantes dans ses propres mains et les tient comme on tient peu de choses en ce monde. Mais le bleu se débat, lui donne un coup de pied dans les côtes, lui frappe l’épaule avec une telle force qu’elle aurait pu être déloger. Mais lui répond, il tire les cheveux de Buggy et frappe son genou et dans tout ce fracas, il tombe de cette chaise dans un brouillard bleu et rouge, il se battent, Buggy lui mord la cuisse comme un sauvage et lui laisse un bleu de la forme de main sur poitrail droit et Shanks lui fait un énorme cocard. Il y a des cris et des insultes, personne n'intervient et soudain Buggy se retourne et plaque Shanks sur le dos, grimpe sur ses hanches et au lieu de lui refaire le nez, il se met à pleurer. Et Shanks soudainement est dans le même cas. Le clown tombe sur le torse de Shanks tous ses membres se fragmentant et se défragmentant. Ils ont bientôt trente ans, ne se sont pas vu depuis que la tête du capitaine a touché le sol et devant eux, il est là, cet autre, imparfait comme la partie manquante de soi. </p><p>Le soir, ils n’ont pas fait l’amour, il ne se sont pas embrassé, ils ont d'énormes bleus et ey mais leurs mains sont entrelacées comme celles d’enfants rentrant de l’école. Tout est à reconstruire, à remodeler, à changer. Rien n’est pardonner si ce n’est pas Shiki, c’est Laugh Tale, si ce n’est pas Laugh Tale, c’est Roger ou Rayleigh ou Tom. </p><p>Il y aura des mots trop hauts, des gestes trop bas des choses imparfaites, des touchers tendres et des insultes, des embrassades et des séparations. Et même peut être un jour dans longtemps ou dans jamais, Shanks posera sa main rêche contre celle de douce de Buggy, des yeux noirs et des yeux d’or, et s’ils s‘aimeront, l’un contre l’autre, nul ne le sait pour l’instant car les choses sont ainsi dans ce monde. </p><p>Ils font la même taille dans l’aube. Et Shanks s’émerveille car tout et rien a changé. Buggy est en colère, il est blessé mais pas autant qu’avant, pas de la même façon qu’avant. </p><p>Ils ne sont plus frères, ils sont compagnons. Car pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, la volonté change les choses. </p><p>Sur le petit bateau de Buggy, les deux hommes tournent le dos à Logue Town.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapitre 11 - Les choses changent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mais ils ne se souviennent pas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parmi toutes les choses qui sont nouvelles dans cette nouvelle aire, il y a également la proximité. Depuis que Nami se souvient, elle les regarde, les personnes de sa vie et elle voit Zoro. <br/>Elle n’est pas comme Robin, Ussop ou Davy Johns l’en préserve Franky et n’observe pas les rapports entre les gens en se demandant quelles sont les dynamiques régissant les groupes. Elle existe juste dans celle-ci. Et comme elle est une femme de foudre et de tempête, elle a tendance à être à l’origine de certaines.<br/> Ce n’est pas un mal mais c’est juste comme ça. Elle ne se soumet plus, elle soumet. <br/>Mais souvent aussi comme c’est une navigatrice, lorsqu’elle ne regarde pas le climat, elle jette un coup d’œil sur l’équipage, sur son équipage, sur ceux-là avec qui elle changera le monde. <br/>Zoro a changé. Ce qui est normal car il se souvient. Mais à présent il s’accroche à Luffy. Il dort plus prêt de celui-ci. Il le regarde doucement, et parfois pose sa main dans la main de ce jeune capitaine au regard plus vieux que son corps tendre ne le laisse présager. <br/>Il regarde avec Luffy avec des yeux d’absinthe et tout son corps à l’air de crier ‘’ Ne disparais pas ‘’.</p>
<p>Vous voyez… Zoro n’est normalement pas aussi démonstratif. Que ce soit avec Luffy ou avec les autres. Mais les choses ont changé.</p>
<p>Surtout avec Sanji car leur relation est supposée être complexe et pleine de rivalité, tendresse et compréhension. Mais ici, quand Sanji ne se souvient pas et qu’il ouvre la bouche en grand quand Zoro coupe le sous-marin de Wapol en deux, et que les remarques du sabreur ne reçoivent que des yeux troublés… Nan leur relation n’est pas la même. La rivalité n’est pas parti mais comme avec Usopp mais en bien prononcé, il ne peut s’empêcher de le couver un peu, de le remettre à sa place moins sévèrement alors qu’auparavant il aurait juste sorti ses lames. </p>
<p>Ce n’est pas qu’il n‘a pas confiance en la force de Sanji, lui dit-il un soir à demi-mot, car plus qu’auparavant il parle, mais la connait et que le manque d’entrainement de son propre corps malgré ses exercices inhumains, lui font craindre pour la santé de Sanji. Il ne serait pas assez rapide pour esquiver. </p>
<p>-	Il a l’air si fragile tu sais...<br/>-	Il ne l’est pas vraiment et tu le sais. <br/>-	Mais il ne se souvient pas et parfois je-</p>
<p>Elle posait une main sur son épaule. Il la regarda et il n’eut jamais eu l’air aussi troublé que depuis le retour au monde. C’est lui qui est le plus affecté par le changement pour l’instant. <br/>Mais un jour il rencontre Chopper et celui-ci est… en colère.<br/>Elle les regarde eux et elle, ceux qui se sont souvenu et comprend soudainement qu’aux yeux de Sanji et de Usopp, Luffy, Zoro et elles font partie du Monster Trio. </p>
<p>###</p>
<p>C’est déroutant. C’est vrai que leur force doit avoir l’air démesuré ainsi… elle a même son avis de recherche à Alabasta. Œil de Tempête, Nami. 75 000 000 Berry. <br/>Elle regarde la prime en souriant car le photographe lui avait demandé de poser, en tentant de se faire passer pour un photographe de mannequin. Ces yeux ressorte dans la brume qui l’entoure, et semble briller du même éclat qu’un foudre. </p>
<p>Pour une première c’est vraiment pas mal, rit ensemble Zoro et elle. Bien qu’elle aurait pu se retenir sur les effets spéciaux, ajoute-t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle le cogne avec un bras couvert de Haki de l’armement et le vert grogne… </p>
<p>Celle de Zoro est encore meilleure selon elle. Il semble être l’ombre d’un démon se découpant sur le mur de briques. En revanche si son nom à lui ne change pas mais les 66 000 000 Berry semblent narguer son propre avis de recherche narquoisement. Ils se disputent sur la question alors que Luffy écrase sa propre prime dans la figure de tout le monde, ses 119 000 000 Berry étincelant de mille feux. </p>
<p>-	Comment ta prime peux-t-elle être plus petite la mienne !? <br/>-	Qu’est-ce j’en sais ! <br/>-	Si tu avais suivi le plan, l’attention n’aura pas été sur moi !!<br/>-	Tu te rends compte sale sorcière que je n’ai pas la même force qu’avant !? <br/>-	On a en parlé !!! <br/>-	Et tu étais supposé faire profil bas !!<br/>-	Ce n’est quand même pas ma faute si cette sombre grognasse a commencé avec Vivi !? </p>
<p>Vivi temporise les choses, parce que c’est une princesse et qu’Usopp dort dans un des lit, dans une cascade de cheveux bleus. </p>
<p>-	Tu sais Nami, dans un pays où l’eau est si rare et où l’on guette la pluie et les vents humides, les phénomènes liés à la météo sont bien plus impressionnants.<br/>-	Princesse Vivi a raison Nami chéri. Tu as été impressionnante et merveilleuse. Comme toujours. </p>
<p>Sanji tente de passer en mode tornade d’amour mais sa jambe bandée tremble sous son poids et de sous son chapeau, Chopper lui lance un regard qui promet des souffrances s’il ne se rassoit pas.  <br/>Nami grogne et se laisse tomber sur son lit d’hôpital. <br/>La bataille est finit. Vivi est ravie, elle resplendit, gracieuse et princesse à nouveau – tout du moins officiellement car dans le future la Reine Pirate vogue à leur coté -, sa tête bleutée pleine de souvenirs d’un temps d’il n’y a pas fort longtemps. <br/>Alabasta a été un peu compliquée. Pas pour eux évidement mais surtout pour elle, les exactions de Crocodile et la gifle de Luffy la ramenant à la réalité. C’est la première qui se souvient dans la douleur. <br/>Mais les choses étant comme elles sont et n’est pas princesse celle qui n’est pas diplomate, ensemble ils gèrent la crise de larmes que cela suscite. Usopp et Sanji ne comprennent pas exactement tout mais ils sont compagnons et ils adorent Luffy comme on aime l’autre partie de son âme, alors ils chantent et dansent en cœur alors que Vivi les serre tous dans ces bras. <br/>Puis vient la bataille. Evidement Sanji et Usopp était bien plus entrainé et au point que la dernière fois mais, ça n’a tout de même était une partie de plaisir. Bonclay lui donne plus de fil à retordre que la dernière fois surtout que Miss Valentine l’aide à le distraire ce qui rend l’affrontement d’autant plus complexe. Usopp a dut se coltiner Miss Joyeux Noel et Mister 4 ce qui reste chiant car ils sont bien insupportable c’est deux-là. Mais les pièges à bêtes préparé avec Chopper ont capturé les Unlucky. <br/>Mais sinon pour ce qui se sont souvenu, les choses furent plus simple, c’est le moins que l’on puisse dire. Chopper fit manger le sol à Tashigi et Mister 3, ce qui fut tout de même magnifique à voir. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…depuis que Chopper se souvient, il semble en colère. Cela a, sans doute, un rapport avec les évènements de l’après mais…  </p>
<p>Elle-même s’occupa de la fumée de Smoker avec un plaisir non dissimulé et fit frire Miss Doublefinger comme une poulette sur une broche. Et franchement l’un comme l’autre l’avait bien mérité. Pas qu’elle n’aimait pas l’officier préféré de Luffy – encore que… - mais disons qu’elle n’avait eu beaucoup d’occasion de se défouler sur des Marines et Doublefinger lui tapait vraiment sur le système. </p>
<p>Zoro prit sur lui de couper la stupide cervelle de Mister 1 puis se perdit dans les méandres de la ville à la recherche de Sanji. Ce qui explique pourquoi sa prime était plus petite que la sienne car il a fait bizarrement le plus de dégâts matériels mais sa prime compte tout de même un officier Marine haut gradé et un haut membre d’une organisation criminelle régionale. <br/>Mais retournons a nos Chapeau de Paille. <br/>Vivi rit tendrement, embrasse sa joue rougissante, sourit gentiment à Zoro et se pose sur le lit avec Luffy qui tient complaisamment un Chopper fatigué dans ses bras alors qu’il échange doucement avec Nico Robin.</p>
<p>-	Mais tout de même, je suis presque sûr qu’on a du voir les éclairs depuis la Red Line. <br/>-	Raaaaaah !!!!</p>
<p>Le bleu des yeux de Robin n’est ni calme ni apaisé. Après le combat avec Crocodile qui a volé jusqu’à la Red Line, Luffy la ramené sous le bras, - plutôt littéralement d’ailleurs et il la déposé dans un des lit. Heureusement pour lui qu’elle n’avait pas encore technique de clonage sinon…<br/>-	Oh eh bien… tu viens avec nous ?<br/>-	Il me semble capitaine, qu’il aurait été bien de poser la question en premier lieu.</p>
<p>Le sourire éblouissant doit sans doute sembler un chouia menaçant à ceux qui n’y sont pas habitué…</p>
<p>Nami a envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de lui dire à quel point elle leur a manqué. Que rien n’est plus pareil et que tout recommence pourtant que les deux dadais ne se sont toujours pas souvenu alors que Chopper s’est réveillé au bout de trois heure chrono. Leur vieille et souriante Robin le saurait. Elle les regarderait avec ses yeux de ciel, poserait une main faite de fleur sur leur dos et les pousserai à réfléchir. </p>
<p>Si Luffy est une charpente dans un bateau comme le dit zoro, alors que ses mains tremblantes s’accrochent au t-shirt de son capitaine, alors il est juste de dire que Robin est une bibliothèque. Certain se disent que personne n’a besoin d’une bibliothèque dans un bateau de pirate étant donné que selon eux les bateaux n’ont pas besoin de livres et les pirates sont des barbares mais s’il n’y en avait pas, on finirait par se jeter par-dessus bord sans autre forme de procès. <br/>D’ailleurs le genre de bêta capable de dire ce genre d’individu n’a clairement jamais rencontré les chapeaux de pailles, Yamato ou Law. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La semaine qu’ils ont passé avec Yamato a été une semaine terrible… il a voulu tout lire. Absolument tout !! Et tout voir aussi. Ce surexcité était comme un second Luffy dans leur début, qui pleure de joie en voyant des animaux étranges, qui s’extasie devant le moindre caillou et qui parle à tout ce qui a l’air de pouvoir émettre un son ce qui fait beaucoup de choses, auquel ils ne sont pas du tout acclimatés ni préparer. Yamato est encore plus hyperactif que Luffy et est plus sauvage que lui. Il ne connait pas non plus sa force car son père est Kaido non de dieu ! et que son objectif dans les entrainements qu’il pratiquait chez lui était de blesser l’adversaire ou de le tuer ce qui n’est guère mieux donc pour le restreindre et le calmer c’est le parcours du combattant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>En fait le plus terrible dans le fait de s’être souvenu, au-delà de la terrible impression que les autres ne sont souviendront jamais (pourquoi Usopp ne se souvient-il pas ? pourquoi Sanji ne se souvient-il pas ?), c’est le fait qu’elle ne peut pas avoir les mêmes conversations avec eux. <br/>Usopp d’avant – ou d’après, le temps se perd et file et rien n’a de sens – n’est peut-être son meilleur ami mais il est son frère. Ensemble ils ont peur, ils crient, ils chantent, ils pleurent, ils se soutiennent. Ils sont frère et sœur pas comme avec Nojiko, car les années l’on éloignées de sa propre sœur. <br/>La situation avec Arlong a réellement créé une rupture entre elles, quelque chose qui n’a pas pu être rattrapé. </p>
<p>Car lorsqu’elle revenait couverte de bleus, la main d’Arlong imprimé sur sa cuisse, les yeux de Nojiko, sa sœur par tout sauf le sang, ces yeux-là sont plus durs, et la petite Nami sent quelque chose en elle qui se brise. <br/>Plus tard elle saura que ce n’était pas du dégoût ou de la haine pour elle mais pour Arlong, mais cette blessure subsite. Car elle était minuscule, une enfant dans un monde terrible et les actes ont souvent plus de poids que les intentions. </p>
<p>Usopp et elle, ce n’est pas du premier coup, non. On s’apprivoise, on se sent un peu mal à l’aise, on se bat ensemble et on se plaint des trois autres parce seigneur, c’est toujours de pire en pire avec Luffy. Et dès qu’il s’agit de bagarre, tout le monde oubli son cerveau et c’est de pire en pire. <br/>Alors au coin des feux et de l’eau bouillonnante, on se lie d’amitié, on rit et on devient meilleur parce qu’on a peur mais on est des pirates, de braves guerriers et de puissantes navigatrices. On est fort car on veut l’être car un jour, il n’y a pas si longtemps, les yeux noirs, noirs, noirs de Luffy brillaient d’un éclat qui fera trembler le monde. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-	J’ai peur souvent tu sais.<br/>-	Moi aussi. <br/>-	Je sais.<br/>-	..<br/>-	..<br/>-	Mais tu sais…<br/>-	Oui, ses yeux, ils-<br/>-	Sont noirs, noirs, noirs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usopp est un frère, le sien et ensemble ils deviendront. <br/>Mais aujourd’hui, il n’est pas là. Il est plus fort qu’avant, car il a rencontré Ace et Sabo, deux jeunes individus dont l’éclat ressemble à celui de Luffy et Luffy est un Aqua Laguna et il retourne le monde, car le petit capitaine lui a promis de prendre des droits qui ne leur appartenaient pas et ça suffit pour l’instant. Il n’est pas encore le Usopp qui embrase le drapeau du Gouvernement Mondiale ou celui qui tient tête aux gens d’Elbaf, mais il y a de cette force dans ses mouvements, dans ses yeux qui sont fixés sur Luffy et sur l’horizon. <br/>Quant à Sanji… la situation est plus compliquée avec lui. Ce n’est pas aussi bizarre qu’avec Zoro, car à présent entre ces deux-là, il y a un gouffre étrange qu’aucun des deux ne sait gérer ; l’un ne sait pas et l’autre ne sait plus. Mais avec elle… elle ne peut s’empêcher de l’analyser car comme on observe le temps changer, on le sent dans ses eaux la peur de Sanji et tous les cinq – Luffy, Zoro, Chopper et Vivi le sentent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Je suis pas sur pour les noms. Vous préférez en francais ou en anglais ?</p>
<p>Sinon vous avez aimez ? Dites le moi, ca m'aide.</p>
<p>Bonne année !!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapitre 12 - Jaya ( 1er partie )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Il va falloir décider.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Un peu de retard mais toujours là !!! <br/>Les Kudos et Comm's sont toujours apprécié ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaya est une ville répugnante, constate empli de mépris Nami. <br/>Le regard de Robin s’attarde sur la rouquine alors qu’elle grommelle dans sa barbe. Elle n’a aucune envie de poser le pied dans cette ville de merde. Mais il faut récupérer Mont Blanc Criquet, l’oiseau bizarre qui leur indiquera le geysier et… elle jette un coup d’œil à Luffy. Il a l’air pensif, ce qui est déjà horrible la première fois, mais encore pire à présent. Ils savent tous les quatre que qui les attends dans Jaya. Mais ils le savent aussi, ils ne sont pas assez fort pour ça. <br/>Jusqu’à présent, ils se sont retenus de changer le cours des évènements, ils ne sont pas restés à Drum assez de temps pour recevoir le message de Ace, ils ont esquivé celui-ci une fois sur Alabasta et ils n’ont rien dit car c’était la décision de Luffy mais à présent c’est différent. <br/>Ils savent qu’Ace ne se souvient pas et que Sabo est en vie et que toutes les personnes étant concernées par la chose sont au courant, ce qui ne fait pas grand monde, mais c’est suffisant. <br/>Et ça change pas mal de choses. Mais leur trajectoire à eux n’a pas changer. Sabo s’est engagé pour la révolution et Ace s’est sans doute pris une raclée de la part… eh bien de la part de Barbe Blanche. <br/>Elle se triture les cheveux et Chopper se pose à côté d’elle et murmure :<br/>« On fait quoi ? <br/>-	Je sais pas, on a pas beaucoup de solutions…<br/>-	Nos primes sont hautes, fait remarquer le renne. <br/>-	Trop hautes, ajoute-t-elle. Il va essayer. Et même si on pourrait éventuellement tenir un petit moment contre lui, ce ne serait pas longtemps. <br/>-	Mais on est obligé. Si on l’esquive, ça se sentira, et le Haki de…, elle l’arrête une seconde en lui tapotant son ventre, de nous tous, ne nous permet pas de nous cacher. »<br/>Comme Robin manque à l’appel elle pense. Le sourire mélancolique de Chopper lui répond. Quand Robin a finalement activer ses deux Hakis, elle est devenue surpuissante. Couplé avec sa propre habilité, elle pouvait simplement couvrir la présence de l’équipage. Avec juste le film protecteur qu’elle aurait développé autours d’eux, elle aurait juste fait croire à toutes les personnes avec une sensibilité aux Hakis qu’ils étaient… normaux et pas des êtres assoiffés de rage et de retrouvailles, qui ont brisés la balance du temps et de l’esprit. Bien que la dernière partie soit un peu plus complexe à deviner, elle ricane en son fort intérieur. <br/>Le problème réel, c’est qu’ils sont arrivés dans une zone du monde, où on commençait à les remarquer par leur puissance et leur savoir. Elle savait Robin était sur le qui-vive. <br/>Le moment du bateau tombant du ciel avait sans doute affirmé beaucoup de ses hypothèses. Zoro l’avait tranché en une multitude de morceaux et elle et Chopper avaient protégé le bateau des débris résiduels. Luffy était plus ou moins perdus dans ses pensées alors ils l’avaient laissé en paix sur le sujet. <br/>Jaya était un vrai problème car si Ace ne se Rappelait pas, alors le troisième ou quatrième commandant était mort et le processus de la guerre avait commencé. Et Barbe Noire était sur l’île dans ce cas. <br/>Pas qu’elle était insensible à sa mort… mais le taux d’appréciation générale pour les vrais morts – Brook n’en était pas uns de toutes évidence – devrait selon elle, se gérer et se limiter à ce qu’on a connu vivant. Ça évitait aux gens de cracher sur les tombes ce qui était plus bien car c’est sans doute un métier ingrat que de surveiller les tombes et d’assurer leur propreté. <br/>Elle aurait aimé déroger à cette règle s’il s’agissait de cracher sur la tombe de Teach. <br/>-	S’il est là...<br/>-	On ne peut pas l’affronter, rétorque l’ancienne Chatte Voleuse. On créerait des soucis imprévisibles et il faut qu’on aille voir l’autre Dieu.<br/>Elle avait craché le mot comme on insulte la mère d’un ennemi. Chopper hausse une épaule. <br/>« Ne laisse pas Zoro t’entendre, répond-il un sourire dans la voix. Je ne veux pas avoir encore ce débat. <br/>-	Ce n’est qu’une tête de mule mais, je te ferais remarquer, au point où nous ont sommes, la question de la divinité est effectivement sur la table. <br/>-	Tu crois que Luffy en quelque chose à faire de ça ? »<br/>Ils échangèrent un regard et s’écroulèrent de rire. </p><p>###</p><p>Chopper avance dans la petite ville, ses sabots claquant sur le gravier et la terre battue. Ce n’était pas un très bel endroit. Robin reste sagement sur le bateau, mais ils savent tous, qu’elle a étendu ses yeux aussi loin que possible et qu’elle profitera de leur absence pour élargir son champs d’action. Luffy avait entrainait Sanji à l’oré de la forêt pour l’entrainait et Usopp leur avait emboité le pas. Le Haki devenait urgent et il était hors de question que Ener et ses sous fifres ne les utilisent comme serpillères… Nami était allée faire les courses pour le matériel parce que leur problème d’argent ont toujours été causé quand il y avait un deuxième partie en possession du dis argent. <br/>Zoro a juste la main dans sa fourrure. Après quelques dizaines de minutes de réflexion il s’était trouver être le meilleur moyen pour qu’il ne se perde pas. Il n’aimait toucher personne de manière générale, avec Luffy et Chopper comme certaines des exceptions. Luffy étant occupé avec les deux autres… <br/>Pour ce genre de mission, il avait toujours préféré cette forme de ‘’ vrai ‘’ renne, qui induisait les gens en erreur et lui permette d’être tranquille la plupart du temps. Les sons et les odeurs de cette villes… répugnant est sans doute un peu trop fort mais on n’allait pas se mentir ce n’était pas loin. …fin tant qu’il n’avait à retourner à Marij-<br/>Il frissonne un peu et la main de Zoro se resserre un peu sur sa fourrure dans un geste apaisant. Il ne lève pas la tête mais laissa son Haki s’enroule autour de Zoro d’une manière réconfortante… il était bon en Haki. Surtout en celui de l’observation rapport au côté médecin de sa personne. Repérer les blessés et les émotions fortes, un truc vachement utile. Et lorsqu’ils avaient revu Buggy, ce dernier lui avait donné des indications sur ce Haki-là…<br/>Mais ce sera dans longtemps, trop longtemps… ils s’approchent d’un bar un peu moins miteux que les autres. Ils entrent tous les bruits s’arrêtent. Ils avaient tellement l’habitude qu’ils faillirent ne pas y faire attention. Mais des vétérans du Nouveau Monde, ne baisse jamais leur garde. Jamais. <br/>Sans un mot, il scanne l’environnement. <br/>Des Hakis faibles voire inexistants en majorité mais surtout des envies de meurtres et de viols, de dangers et de mort. Si la première fois il avait senti, il aurait sans doute eu une attaque mais à présent ? Tout ceci le laisser indifférent. <br/>Le Barman leur adresse un sourire absolument pas aimable et qui aurait donnée, à des personnes moins entrainées qu’eux, envie de fuir ou de se pisser dessus. Mais les Chapeaux et le groupe des peureux comme ils avaient un jour aimaient s’appeler, avait apprit à préserver leur énergie, pour des choses qui en valaient le coup. Et ce n’était pas de stupides pirates de Grande Line, qui allait comme ça, activé ce vieux mécanisme.  <br/>Zoro s’accoude au comptoir, commanda une choppe de ce qui devait sans doute être un mélange d’alcool de pauvre qualité et de pisse d’un animal enragé et une écuelle de lait. Il lui envoie une impulsion de remerciement avec son Haki et boit aussitôt dans sa propre écuelle alors que Zoro murmure dans l’oreille à propos du prix d’un Den Den Muchi. Aucun d’eux n’a le numéro d’Ace mais celui secret des conversations très secrètes de Marco le Phénix, si. <br/>-	Tu tiens la garde ?<br/>-	Je surveille, vas charmer le pigeon. <br/>Ils se sourient, la grimace affectueuse de Zoro et les lèvres bizarrement relevés de Chopper, alors que l’entièreté du bar se rend compte que la bestiole à grande pattes parle !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapitre 13 - Robin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De ces choses qui pourraient te briser.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsque Robin se souvient, elle a l’impression de s’éveiller d’un long rêve. </p><p>Un rêve étrange, plein de bonheur et de souffrance un comme elle n’en a pas eu depuis longtemps. Elle se réveille et le drapeau d’Enies Lobby brûle devant ses yeux et…</p><p>Elle regarde ses mains, Spandam, le drapeau qui brule, Franky et son équipage qui n’est pas au complet et pendant une terrible seconde, une de celle qui dure une éternité de souffrance et de solitude, son esprit manque de se briser. Les autres ont senti le changement. Ceux qui s’en souviennent en tout cas. Et elle ressent la pierre puissante sur ses poignets qui ont l’air trop frêle. Ça fait des années que quelque chose comme ça ne s’est pas produit. </p><p>Pendant une seconde, une terrible, de celles qui dure une éternité de douleur, une éternité de torture et de solitude, de danger et de pouvoir où l’envie de se saisir d’un hautparleur brule les doigts et l’esprit car la vérité est une chose hideuse mais le mensonge a le goût de survie, de prière et d’absence, de larmes et de rires seuls sous la lune et proche des flammes, où l’hostilité et la haine brule son dos et où son esprit manque de se briser car la tête est une petite chose fragile que l’on peut brouiller et détruire avec une main habile. Cette seconde, c’est un monde. </p><p>C’est ridicule.</p><p>D’un coup de pied elle éjecte Spandam, attrape Franky malgré ses mains à demi maintenu et elle saute.<br/>
Elle est rattrapée une seconde plus tard par un homme qui a plié le monde. Il les entraîne vers lui, et il la dépose avec un sourire. Zoro tranche ses liens. La ligne de la joue de Nami est terrifiante. Le regard de Usopp est celui d’un homme qui ne se soumettra plus jamais. Chopper a un éclat dangereux dans ses yeux de poupons. La cigarette de Sanji s’enflamme, et Franky semble percevoir le monde. </p><p>« Luffy, brûlons les sols de cet endroit. »</p><p>Ils se sourient et les futurs rois de ce monde se déchainèrent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jaya aura une suite plus tard, les gars, désolé ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapitre 14 - Jaya ( 2eme partie )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Un bout de passé et un bout d'avenir.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suite mais pas fin de Jaya.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Une ville de merde, Jaya est vraiment une ville de merde.</em>
</p>
<p>C’est une pensée qui s’est fixée dans la tête d’Usopp à la seconde où ils ont accosté ces terres. C’est une pensée ensorcelante, et il sait au fond de son cœur.</p>
<p>Au loin, les maisons et les individus sont moins méprisables que de près mais, Jaya a ce quelque chose qui la fait ressembler à une carcasse de bête dégénérée. Il éprouve d’ailleurs la même sensation qu’il éprouverait s’il en voyait une réelle. L’envie impérieuse de dégager cette horreur de la voie publique.</p>
<p>Et pourtant ç’aurait put être un chouette concept. Usopp a toujours eu un côté romantique sur la notion de la piraterie – et pas que d’ailleurs - et l’idée d’une ville pirate, aussi petite soit-elle, donne des échos de belles histoires à ses oreilles. Jaya aurait pu être merveilleuse, il se dit. Plein de différences et de rencontres, d’or et de bagarres de bar.</p>
<p>Mais non Jaya, c’est comme une maladie ou une prostituée, t’as pas envie de la choper ou de rester avec. Sanji se prend un arbre dans la figure en essayant d’esquiver les coups de Luffy. Ses mèches blondes sont trempées de sueurs et le brun n’est pas essoufflé.</p>
<p>- Mais merde à la fin !</p>
<p>Il se redresse mais son enthousiasme des semaines passées a disparu. L’entrainement en général est une corvée, mais celui destiné à réveiller leur Haki encore plus. Luffy refuse d’y couper et bien qu’Usopp comprenne la nécessité, les habilités des quatre autres sont vraiment à un autre niveau. C’est complètement frustrant.</p>
<p>- Ecoute dont, il faut écouter autrement ! lance Luffy.</p>
<p>- Ça veut rien dire, putain, je te dis que ça veut rien dire !</p>
<p>- Mais si, tout ce qui est fait du bruit !</p>
<p>Usopp adore Luffy réellement, mais là il a envie de l’étrangler. Lui doit normalement méditer et Sanji doit se taper l’entrainement physique mais Luffy n’a pas le silence de Zoro ni les précisions de Nami ou même la patience de Chopper.</p>
<p>Sanji se prend un pied dans la figure et roule dans la poussière. Ses grognements sont chargés d’insultes et de frustrations. Ça fait des semaines qu’ils s’entrainent et toujours rien. Bon Luffy a dit qu’il leur avait fallu deux ans pour maitriser toutes techniques à leur disposition mais tout de même.</p>
<p>- Usopp ferme les yeux et remet ce foutu bandeau ! Il est hors de question que je souffre tout seul !</p>
<p>- Concentre-toi !</p>
<p>Il s’exécute mais il n’y arrive vraiment pas là. Ils font trop de bruits, les coups de Luffy et l’élasticité de son corps claquent constamment et Sanji qui tente d’esquiver passe son temps à grogner, se plaindre et jurer.</p>
<p>- Rappelle moi pourquoi Robin ne s’entraine pas ?</p>
<p>- Parce que c’est une Lady, s’indigne Sanji.</p>
<p>- Non, parce qu’elle médite sous le pont et qu'elle est meilleur que vous. Et qu’à part peut être Zoro, aucun d’entre nous ne peut l’aider à ce point-là pour cette notion.</p>
<p>Sanji émet un son indigné.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi lui, merde ?!</p>
<p>- Lui il sait médité ou un truc du genre.</p>
<p>Usopp tort sa bouche en une grimace…</p>
<p>- Il a juste la gueule de bois, vu tout ce qu’il siffle. Le rire de Luffy est partout.</p>
<p>- Peut-être bien, shishishishi. Mais ça ne me fera pas changer d’avis sur les attributions pour les entrainements, il chante.</p>
<p>Usopp tente de le ‘’voir ‘’ mais rien de vient alors qu’il entend une sandale entrer en contact avec une joue.</p>
<p>- T’es vraiment une plaie Luffy ! peste le blond.</p>
<p>- Et toi, un loseur. Esquive !</p>
<p>Il sait qu’il soit s’en détacher, de laisser les choses glisser de lui et de s’immobiliser dans l’Ailleurs mais lui, il est un tireur, il a particulièrement conscience de son environnement. Et comme il adore Luffy et Sanji, c’est encore pire avec ces deux-là, en train d’hurler à deux centimètres de son crâne. Il sait que Sanji est aussi aveugle que lui et qu’il en prend pour son grade depuis tout à l’heure.</p>
<p>Soudainement, il entend un coup de Luffy s’écraser dans la poussière alors que Sanji a roulé sur le côté. Il y a un silence.</p>
<p>Sanji a esquivé.</p>
<p>Puis :</p>
<p>- Yeaaah !!!</p>
<p>- Enfin ! Bravo, Sanji !!</p>
<p>Usopp bondit sur ses guiboles et se précipite sur Sanji.</p>
<p>- T’as réussi ! L’Cuistot a réussi !! il s’écrit en l’attrapant par les épaules.</p>
<p>Il sent la joie de Sanji d’ici. Sanji l'attrape à son tour et il voit le blond rugir de victoire.</p>
<p>- Putain, j’pensais que ça viendrait jamais !!!</p>
<p>- Alors c’est comment !? Dis, c’est comment ?!</p>
<p>- C’est com-</p>
<p>- Usopp.</p>
<p>Il se tourne vers Luffy, il sent son bras qui vient à son visage et soudainement, le bandeau est arraché de ces yeux. Il cligne, la lumière est super aveuglante, et le grand sourire ravie de Luffy apparait devant leurs yeux. Il tient deux bandeaux dans ses mains. C’est-</p>
<p>- Et si tu répondais à la question <em>toi-même</em> ?</p>
<p>Sa tête tourne si vite vers Sanji, qu’il est sur qu’une vertèbre a éclatée. Il le tient dans ses bras. Il savait où-</p>
<p>- Tu vois, murmure le blond avec des yeux très très bleus et émerveillés.</p>
<p>- Tu vois, il répond, et sa voix doit être faible car, lui-même est supposé être faible.</p>
<p>Les bras de Luffy les entourent et ils sont attrapés dans son étreinte poulpesque, tout contre du soleil et de l’amour. Tout contre la poitrine vibrante de Luffy qui rit en leur souriant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapitre 15 - Franky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Franky se réveille et se demande ce qu’il est devenu.</p>
<p>Le monde est sans dessus et sans dessous et lui a bizarrement chaud. Il manque de s’écrouler car le sort de ceux qui se souviennent est plus difficile pour lui. Il a changé de corps. Littéralement. Il est plus faible et plus pirate qu’il ne sait jamais senti. Le bateau n’est construit pas. Il est arrivé. Il est revenu. Son corps est fait davantage de chair que d’acier, quelque chose d’étrange et de nouveau quelque chose qu’il ne comprend pas. En essayant de relever il s’écroule, le poids est différent, tout est différent. Il est moins grand. Moins grand. Moins puissant.</p>
<p>Et le bateau… ?</p>
<p>On le relève et il voit le petit Merry. Ils sont sur ce même parapet, et les mains qui le soutiennent disparaissent, avec un son de buches qui craquent. Un petit bateau, pleins de souvenirs et de miracles brûlant sur la mer. Il sent une nouvelle main se posait sur son épaule. Celle là est réelle.</p>
<p>- Merry l’a voulu ainsi. Tu l’as su, il y a une éternité.</p>
<p>- Et je le saurais dans celle-ci.</p>
<p>Un rire d’enfant chante dans le vent.</p>
<p>////\\\\</p>
<p>Le tireur a son masque qui pend sur son dos. Ce n’est pas le même masque. Il est différent. Amélioré avec des lunettes et quiconque saurait le reconnaître qui à présent il le portait. Usopp se tient fier. Il pleure les poings serrés et sans jamais quitter des yeux le bateau. Les dignes guerriers d’Elbaf seraient fiers, vraiment, de leur plus petit et grand champion sans le moindre doute.</p>
<p>Nami se tient fière aussi. Elle pleure mais c’est différent de la première fois. Ses cheveux sont plus longs, ses yeux sont pleins de sourire et de force. Elle est puissante parce qu’elle est une Chapeau de paille. Elle est puissante parce qu’elle est elle-même. Elle est puissante parce qu’elle a vécue deux fois et qu’elle était meilleure, qu’elle pourrait ouvrir le ciel en deux et en faire surgir des orages et des marées.</p>
<p>Chopper est petit en ce moment, et ses larmes trempent sa fourrure. Il est proche de Zoro à sa droite, et dans ses grands yeux de poupée, la candeur et la naïveté des temps passés qui se lisaient sur son visage n’y est plus qu’une ombre.</p>
<p>Zoro a cet air grave, cette fois il se tient plus près de Luffy que la première fois et c’est ça pour beaucoup de chose. Il n’est pas très différent – en fait il ne l’est pas du tout - de la première fois à part ça. Toujours près du capitaine, à portée de main, il le touche plus souvent. Il y a souvent une main sur l’épaule de Luffy, il attrape le t-shirt du petit capitaine, il lui effleure le bout des doigts.</p>
<p>////\\\\</p>
<p>Luffy parfois fait la sieste sur son ventre comme après la perte du frère mais cette fois Zoro pose une main sur celle du roi et ça change tout et absolument rien.</p>
<p>////\\\\</p>
<p>Ils sont tellement différents de la première fois, se dit-il. Tellement plus adultes et plus inquiets, constamment terrifiés par les situations qu’ils vivent.</p>
<p>////\\\\</p>
<p>Robin ne pleure pas parce que c’est une femme de peu de larmes. Elle sourit, le soleil accueille son front et illumine tout son visage. Ses yeux sont un océan de calme acceptation. Elle est merveilleuse, si merveilleuse qu’elle lui prend la main, un instant juste le bon temps tandis qu’il pleure car les vrais hommes pleurent et se sacrifient et serrent la main de leurs amours et de leurs amis avec toutes leurs forces et leur foi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapitre 16 - Jaya ( Partie 3 )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Et le monstre est là.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>////\\\\</p>
<p>Sanji se détache immédiatement d’Usopp et sent ses joues rougir, contre sa propre peau.</p>
<p>- Er…et maintenant ?</p>
<p>- Ben, je vous emmène en ville, dis Luffy.</p>
<p>Il sourit comme un fou furieux mais Sanji sent ses propres joues dans le même état donc… Luffy se colle contre eux enroule ses deux bras autours de son torse et parfois la force de Luffy est terrifiante. Quand il les prend dans ses bras, il n’est pas doux, il n’est pas souple, non il est… caoutchouteux. Et la sensation était tout sauf agréable mais Luffy a cette chose qui vous donne envie de s’y accrocher. Et aussi un autre truc plus vieux et plus étrange.</p>
<p>Parfois, il pose ses yeux noirs, noirs, noirs sur eux, et Sanji se sent trembler dans ses chaussures.</p>
<p>////\\\\</p>
<p>
  <em>Luffy parle aux bêtes et aux monstres, fait une partie de son cerveau. Ne te méprend pas, tu fais partis de ceux-là. </em>
</p>
<p>C’est une pensée étrange et lointaine, une dite avec une assurance et certitude qu’elle pourrait trancher à travers les ténèbres et la folie. C’est une pensée <em>ancienne</em>.</p>
<p>////\\\\</p>
<p>Luffy leur fait un grand sourire et soudainement ils sont dans l’air et le vent souffle à toute berzingue contre leurs oreilles.</p>
<p>- Luffyyy !! fait la voix d’Usopp, avalé par la pression du vent.</p>
<p>- Putain, arrête de faire çaaaaaa !!!</p>
<p>Ils atterrissent gentiment sur une place dans la ville. Luffy les laissent tomber sans gentillesse et il se rattrapent l’un à l’autre avec la force de l’habitude. Bizarrement il n’y a personne dans la rue, juste quelques chats et chiens galeux à qui Luffy donne une caresse. Satisfaits, les petits animaux s’enfuient dans les rues adjacentes.</p>
<p>- Lu ? Pourquoi on est revenu en ville ?</p>
<p>- Hm? Nami a fini son bazar.</p>
<p>Usopp jette un coup d’œil inquiet à Sanji. Le Haki, elle a du envoyé signal avec ça.</p>
<p>- Putain ce truc ça fait pas encore le café, mais presque…</p>
<p>- Tu serais étonné, répond Luffy avec un sourire mais celui-ci n’atteint pas ses yeux.</p>
<p>- Mais pourquoi on est revenu sinon ? j’croyais que je ne devais parce que je dépensais tout.</p>
<p>- Ouais, bon après c’est surtout que Nami voulait s’occuper de trucs toute seule avant.</p>
<p>- Voler tous les honnêtes commerçants, grince Usopp.</p>
<p>Il jette un regard autours d’eux… le honnête était peut être en trop, se dit-il.</p>
<p>- Moui, plus au moins.</p>
<p>- J’ai promis le premier sang de l’île.</p>
<p>- C’est-à-dire ? fait ce dernier.</p>
<p>Le tireur lui tire la manche et lui murmure :</p>
<p>- C’est la première qui se battra et elle obtiendra une majorité du butin impliqué – si elle vainc.</p>
<p>Le blond se raidit pour protester mais Usopp a toujours raison sur ce genre de chose – <em>car il est le fils d’un pirate et un garçon qui sait attendre, chante une voix dans ces trippes</em> – et malheureusement pour ses croyances personnelles, Luffy est le capitaine.</p>
<p>Il aimerait répliquer et parler en la faveur de Nami, mais ce n’est pas comme les choses habituelles que Luffy diraient comme cela sans y penser. C’est important pour lui, il lui  semble.</p>
<p>C’est important pour eux.</p>
<p>- Remettez votre vision avec le Haki, leur ordonne-il.</p>
<p>La sensation est difficile à trouver. Pendant quelques longues secondes, ils se retrouvent tous les deux à se concentrer sur l’autre et finalement sur la présence rassurante de Luffy qui ne quitte jamais le rayon qu’ils peuvent atteindre.</p>
<p>- Okay maintenant, vous regardez, il pointe son doigt vers l’Est.</p>
<p>- On est censé v-</p>
<p>- Oh.</p>
<p>Les sensations sont exacerbées avec le Haki. C’est l’un des premiers trucs que Nami Jolie leur n’ai jamais dit sur la question. Mais soudainement, cela prend tout son sens quand ils captent ce que ces sens lui hurlent.</p>
<p>
  <em>C’est un monstre. Un putain de monstre. Un traitre en tout point, un menteur, un voleur, un <strong>tueur de frère</strong> ! Un Monstre !!! C’est sa faute, sa faute, sa faute !!!!</em>
</p>
<p>Il est éjecté de cette pensée et est recatapulter dans réalité. Tout son corps tremble et, il a peur. Il n’a pas eu peur comme ça depuis une éternité il lui semble. Luffy a des yeux noirs, noirs, noirs et il les tient dans ses bras, fort contre lui à nouveau. Usopp est en larmes. Lui n’a jamais eu les yeux aussi secs et il n’y a pas d’eau sur ces joues, ni de tremblement dans ses mains, ni de battements de son cœur qui veut sortir de son poitrail.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ne te tiens pas là. Tiens-toi près de lui.</em>
</p>
<p>- Qu’est c’était que <em>ça</em>?</p>
<p>- Barbe noire.</p>
<p>////\\\\</p>
<p>
  <strong>Laissez un commentaire, si l'envie vous en dis ^^</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>